Watterson Down
by Inkuma the Bewear
Summary: Watterson becomes part of the Loud family and steals the love away from their four pets. What if they resort to drastic measures by any means necessary to eliminate that problem themselves?
1. Bonds

**A/N:** _The story is planned to whiplash the mood as it progresses overtime. Also, this is my first fanfiction here based on The Loud House. With that said, I really hope that you, the reader, will enjoy this story. Also, disclaimer: The Loud House is property of Viacom and Nickelodeon. I own no rights to the program whatsoever._

 _Big shout out to_ _Æ_ _nimaNerd Omega Ultra for helping with suggestions and proofreading the story so far._

 _OK, here goes!_

Chapter 1: Bonds

It's a wonderful Friday afternoon, and another sunny day in The Loud House. Charles, Cliff, Geo and Walt sat at a distance in front of the front door, waiting quietly for the Louds to return home from school. Cliff turned his head to the left. He saw the clock tick subtly in the distance as it read one minute to 3 PM.

A half minute later, the pets heard footsteps as the Louds approached their house in dialogue. Charles started to get more excited, wagging his tail frantically as the chattering got louder. A small beat later, the front door flew open to see the latter very happy to see the kids and instantly zipped toward Lincoln with Cliff following behind.

"Hey Charles, who's a good boy?" Lincoln said to the pup as he happily barked to him.

He panted as he is being petted by one of his Loud family members. Lynn approached towards Cliff, kneeled down and softly stroked his head while Leni waved a butterfly on a string in front of Cliff just to tease him. Lynn stopped stroking as the mangy cat tried to hit the butterfly with his paws, but he hilariously failed each time.

"C'mon Cliff, you weren't born to lose!" Lynn said.

"You can do it, kitty," Leni said. "You can do it!"

Cliff meowed in satisfaction as he is finally able to hit the butterfly with a good enough force that broke free of the string attached to it.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Lynn said to the very playful cat.

"Aw, you broke it!" Leni added.

Walt flew over to Lori as she extended her hand out to him so he can land on the palm of her hand.

"Afternoon, Walt," Lori said. "Sing for me."

Walt landed on her hand and sang notes to her in flair. It left Lori impressed by his beautiful performance.

"Excellent," Lori said. "Literally one day will be the day where the both of us will shine the world with talent!"

Lily followed Geo around the living room for a good few seconds before his capture. She spun his ball around not once, but twice. Those spins were enough to make Geo fall on his back, all the while being temporarily dizzy. Luan walks over to Geo and picks him up.

"Looks like Geo's on a roll today!" she said before she laughed for a quick second. "This is so worth it after that test we had today!"

"Yeah," Leni said. "I mean, a fifty question test and I was only sure about a fifth of it!"

"It was a little overwhelming, I have to agree," Lori said.

"But now we don't have to worry about it dudes," Luna exclaimed. "It's finally friday and we get to chill out this weekend!"

"Another school week down!" Lincoln exclaimed very loudly.

The kids cheered loudly as they started their deserved weekend. A beat later, Lynn was suddenly reminded of a little incident that she bluntly reminded Lori about the situation.

"You better not wake us up tomorrow morning," Lynn said to Lori.

Lori promptly sighed after that little reminder.

"Will you get over it already?" she said. "It was literally a month ago."

"Whatever, I'm heading to my room," Lynn replied as she headed upstairs with Lucy following her.

"I need to find Fangs for a thing I'll be doing today," Lucy added in monotone.

"Not while I'm in the room, Lucy," Lynn responded. "He doesn't need any more of my blood."

"Promise me," Lucy said. "It'll be quick."

Lynn walks back down the stairs with her soccer ball.

"Actually, I'd rather kick some ball outside," Lynn said before she walks outside, closing the door behind her.

"Sigh," Lucy said before she headed back into her room.

Charles barked to Lincoln, trying to tell him he is hungry from waiting all day until they returned home. He even gestured to his own mouth to make it more clear. Lincoln giggled a bit before he responded to him.

"I kinda figured you'd be hungry, Charles," he said.

Cliff meowed, Walt tweeted, and Geo chattered to Lincoln, telling him they were hungry too from all the waiting. The pets along with the rest of the Louds in the living room all suddenly heard a faint whistle sound from the distance coming from the kitchen. Charles and Cliff zipped out of the living room and straight to the kitchen to see it's Lana, preparing their bowl while she was surrounded by bags and cans of fresh smelling pet food behind her.

Charles panted and immediately smashed his face in the food with no hesitation, like he was in heaven while Cliff followed the dog's way shortly after and took his time eating from the same bowl. Lana started getting curious to what the food she's feeding the pets tasted like. She grabbed a little sample of the pet food from the bowl Charles was eating out of and observed it for a moment before she tasted it.

"Hm, that's quite an interesting flavor," she said.

Lisa, Lola, Lincoln, Luna, and Luan with Geo walked in on her twin sister tasting some of the food. It was then Luan set the little hamster down on the floor and let him roll about.

"Eww!" Lola exclaimed. "That's heckin' disgusting!"

"Hey now," Lana said to Lola, while she licked off one of her fingers. "Ya shouldn't knock it 'til ya try it."

"Why would I wanna know what that grody goop tastes like?" Lola said.

"You know what they say Lola," Lana said.

Cliff quickly glanced to Lana. She looked back to him a second later and quickly attempted to drop what she was about to say.

"...What?" Lola said with a bit of an awkward pause.

"N-never mind, Lola," Lana responded.

Cliff returned his attention to the bowl, only to find out it is almost completely empty. He then glared directly into Charles' eyes for a second while Charles looked into Cliff's while he sat there and licked some of the food off of his lips for a second or two. A beat later, he shrugged to him, then he ran out the doggy door outside to his doghouse. Cliff then meowed to one of the Louds for a refill.

"One second Cliff," Lincoln said while Walt flew to him. "Just need to give some food to Walt real quick, then-"

"Don't worry," Luna said holding the bag of pet food. "I gotcha bro."

She held the bag like a guitar and tore open the bag in the middle as pellets started spilling into the bowl for Cliff to eat. He meowed to her as a way of saying thanks before he resumed eating.

Geo rolled towards the pet bowl and opened his ball to get himself prepared to eat. Just when he jumped, Cliff saw him in midair, about to pull off a dive into the delicious food, and quickly moved the pet bowl out of the way. Geo instead hit the floor. He then got up and understandably chattered angrily to the stingy cat.

"Cliff, share." Lincoln said in monotone.

Cliff gave off a slightly irritated look to Lincoln before he shifted the bowl over to Geo. The little hamster walked to the bowl again and made a good dive into the food. He popped out of the pile, chewing the food with a smile. Cliff stared blankly at him as if he was jealous of the little hamster.

"You know, I don't think serving this large amount of food for the pets isn't so healthy," Lisa said.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

Leni walked in the kitchen to get herself a quick bite to eat. By the time she got to the fridge, she stopped and listened to the ongoing situation.

"Well, if you want the full details, The felis silvestris catus should only consume no more than a fifth of nutritional protein," Lisa said to her siblings. "It's why most veterinarians see that cats are in fact being overfed nowadays."

"I'm suddenly reminded of that comic strip I liked reading back years ago," Leni said.

"Yeah, same here," Lincoln said.

"That's not the point," Lisa reassured. "I'm just saying be careful with how much you're feeding him, otherwise you might as well feed him grass."

"Grass?" the rest of the Louds exclaim.

"Is it good or edible?" Lana asked.

"Come fellow siblings," Lisa said. "We shall resume this discussion upstairs."

The rest of the Louds followed Lisa upstairs, excluding Leni.

"That's weird. I forgot why I came in here," Leni said. A beat later, she remembered exactly why she went to the kitchen.

"Ah, now I remember why I'm in here!"

She opened both of the refrigerator doors that revealed an array of foods. Casserole, pot pie, spaghetti and meatballs, even chocolate ice cream cake for desert from the freezer. She grabbed a piece of chocolate ice cream cake from the fridge.

"This chocolate pie is gonna taste so great." she said while she got a spoon to eat her creamy cake. She closed the fridge and hummed a little tune while she exited out of the kitchen, leaving just the hamster, canary and the cat.

Hours later into the day, the kids were getting ready for bed. Lincoln was in the hallway, looking for his stuffed bunny to take to bed with him.

"Bun Bun?" he said as quietly as he could. He fixed himself up to knocking on the doors of his siblings but he stopped himself, thinking he would risk waking any of his sisters up, even Cliff sleeping right to his side and Walt in his cage down the hallway.

Charles sat and waited in Lincoln's room, holding Lincoln's bunny in his mouth. He whined to him as he managed to grab his attention.

"There you are!" Lincoln quietly said. "I've been looking all over for you."

Charles walked over to the kid and dropped the bunny into Lincoln's soft, smooth hands. He panted and wagged his tail in more excitement than ever. Lincoln reassured to Charles that he is tired and wanted to hit the bed early today while he petted him on the head once more.

"Don't you worry, Charles," he said while Charles stopped panting and wagging his little tail before he used his adorable puppy eyes. The pre-teen jumped into bed and placed Bun Bun to the side of his pillow. "I've got a whole weekend of doing anything I want. Tomorrow morning, we can do whatever you want, alright?"

Charles started wagging his tail again, as he jumped on the bed besides Lincoln and walked around in circles before he fell asleep at his side. Lincoln yawned as he pulled the covers on him. Before he too fell asleep, he temptly uttered "There is nothing in this world that's going to cause a rift between me and you, boy."

* * *

Back downstairs in the kitchen in the wee hours of the night, an unexpected visitor made its way through the doggy door. It was the neighbor's puppy named Watterson, who looked around the kitchen for something to munch on. He wandered around in the kitchen, aptly sniffing around for the good stuff in the room soon after.

He let out a small bark, catching the attention of Charles upstairs. He lifted up one of his ears as well as one of his eyes. While he assumed it was probably nothing after a small period of time, he fell right back to sleep until the very next day. Watterson kept barking for seconds until he woke someone up, but it didn't work. He hopped on a chair, then hopped on top of the kitchen counter, occupied with a load of dishes and utensils as he noticed the cabinet door was still open from earlier in the day. Inside the cabinet was a small supply of Puppo Snax and an unopened bag of Meowz with a creamy milk bone right in the center.

The small little pupper was going to make a break for the delicious supply. He hopped closer and closer to the cabinet, making sudden noises after each time his little paws made contact with the counter. Now just under the targeted cabinet door, he gets ready to jump yet again.

The pupper hopped, higher and higher each time, but he still was not able to reach the goods in the cabinet. He gave it another go as he kept filling his confidence with sheer determination. One more hop he did, but his little paw accidentally flung a fork in midair before it made a hard impact, omitting a large sound.

He yelped. A few seconds later, the kitchen was nothing but dead silence, up until someone came down the stairs. Watterson started whining quietly in fear, not knowing about what could possibly happen to the little puppy. The sound of footsteps crept closer and slightly louder, intensifying the utter suspenseful moment.

The pupper hopped off of the kitchen counter and crept over to the kitchen table as quickly and quietly as he could. He even covered his eyes with his little paws and sat there, hoping that the noises from the footsteps would soon die down.

Lana entered the kitchen half sleepy, and turned on the lights. She went to the fridge for something to drink. She then grabbed herself a bottle of ice chilled water and took off the cap. She was almost about to take a sip of her water when she noticed something under a table after she heard a tiny sneeze.

"Whazzat?" she uttered.

She looked at it for a second, thinking it was a puffball. But really, it's the small, subtle backside of Watterson. The tomboyish girl crawled to the puppy through her ensued curiosity and poked him from the side.

"Hey there..." she said to Watterson.

Watterson got startled and took off to the wall in front of him, hitting his head. He then turned to see Lana's face. He nervously barked to her. Lana was immediately surprised, it was another furry friend to keep and take care of!

"Aww, you seem cute!" Lana said.

"Why don't ya spend the night with me here? Mostly cause I don't have to deal with someone's loud snoring."

Watterson barked to her again, albeit quieter, before he ran around in circles to tire himself out and fall asleep. Lana did the same thing, except she went to to go get Charles' dog bed first and dragged it all the way into the kitchen, and later got on all fours. She promptly fell asleep in the dog bed with Watterson right by his side, slept the entire night away until the crack of dawn.


	2. Puppy

Chapter 2: Puppy

The very next morning, up in Lincoln's room, The pre-teenage boy was wearing nothing but his fresh red undies under the sheets. He had his sweet fuzzy Bun Bun in his arms, smiling in his own happy dream. He even snuggled with it.

Charles walked over to Lincoln's face. His big, moist tongue pressed against the kid's cheeks as he licked upwards to get him awake for seconds. Lincoln then opened up his eyes as he saw Charles swiping his wet tongue all over his face. He giggled as he picked the peppy bulldog up in his hands.

"Hey, cut it out!" he said.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

He set him down on the soft bed in front of him. Charles panted as he wagged his little tail. He barked to him as if he was trying to bond more and have a cute little conversation with the boy.

"What is it?" Lincoln said to Charles.

The dog hopped off his bed as he left the room. A few seconds later, he came back with a leash in his mouth. He sat down as he begged him for his only desire for today.

"Oh, wanna go for a walk?" he said.

Charles wagged his tail again as he barked to him once more to confirm the activity. Lincoln got out of his bed and slipped in his pajamas before he stepped outside of his room.

"Well, right now it's a little early for a walk, but maybe later on in the afternoon, okay?"

Charles stopped wagging his little tail as Lincoln walked outside into the hallway and promptly headed downstairs. His ears flopped as he put his head down and whined for a second. Cliff and Geo walked in on Charles in Lincoln's room and meowed to him. The sad dog whined to the neutral domestic cat about his walk that now had to be delayed until later on today.

All of a sudden, the three pets started to hear some ongoing chatter that was coming from down the stairs. They all sat there with blank expressions, wondering what the chatter was about. As it continued on for a good while, the pets tried to piece together what it really could be about. As they still overheard the faint conversation, the only sentence they could make out with was "He's such a good boy, that he deserves a nice little treat."

They were surprised and super happy now. They even lifted their paws up as the animals started to fantasize about the treat they were going to get.

In Cliff's mind, he believed it was going to be a really soft scratching post that he could enjoy scratching. He put his paw on his forehead before he fell on his side on the soft carpet floor.

In Charles' mind, he believed it was going to be a mountain of bacon, grease included along with lots of glazed donuts. The peppy dog salivated as he panted before he lecherously licked up the slobber from his lips. He again wagged his tail.

In Geo's mind, he believed it was going to be a sweet maze tube for him to play in. He clapped his little hands as he sat there in amazement.

They managed to snap out of their fantasizing phase when they all realized there was more than one pet in the household and they glared and growled at one another about who was really the good boy. It wasn't until Walt flew in the room they were in as well and tweeted to them about a new dog in the house.

"Arooo?!" Charles uttered as he ran downstairs in a hurry.

Cliff, Walt and Geo followed him down as well without showing any kind of hesitation. As they all reach the first floor, the pets were shocked to see exactly what they observed with their own color blind eyes. Watterson was sitting on Lana's lap, with the rest of the Louds surrounding and gazing upon him with their full, undivided attention.

"Would you believe I found this little guy wandering around the kitchen?" Lana said.

"Puffy!" Lily uttered as she extended her little arms out to Watterson, clenching her fingers in the process.

"You really found him in the kitchen?" Lynn said.

"He's so fuzzy looking," Lola added as the pets glanced at once another before they all looked back at the situation.

"Is that his face?"

"Nah Lola, you're talking directly to his butt," Lana answered.

"Ew, gross!" Lola exclaimed.

Lana turned Watterson around at a good one hundred and eighty degree angle that revealed his nose and mouth, his hair on top covering his eyes whilst his small little tongue sticks out.

"This is his sweet little face." Lana said.

"Looks like you're the _butt_ of the joke! You should probably _butt_ out!" Luan said to Lola before she laughed it off for a quick second. Lola then blushed and growled from the awkward joke that spewed out from the teenage jokester.

"It's so cute to look at for sure," Lincoln commented.

"I have to agree with you Linc," Lynn said.

"Can he see? I don't see his eyes..." Leni asked.

"I'm pretty sure he can see just fine," Lucy said to Leni.

"Just cause his eyes are covered up doesn't mean he can't see.'

"Well yeah," Lana answered. "Although he did bump his head on the kitchen wall when I approached him under the kitchen table."

"Ouch! I hope he's okay..." Leni added.

"Trust me, he's fine! It's not like he's blind or anything," Lana reassured as she stroked Watterson's fur. The animals feared they were to the point where they all feel like they were being betrayed by the Louds, the unexpected shocking situation almost downright broke them. It was like kicking a sweet, innocent puppy.

They all glanced to each other before Charles walked up to Lincoln and once again begged for a walk outside, including some whining and his puppy eyes for a greater effect to get his attention. Cliff, Geo and Walt just sat there and watched the dialogue all go downhill as they heard the following words being uttered from Lincoln's mouth.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Charles. I can't take you out for your walk today. I'm taking the new dog out for one instead!"

Charles could not believe what he just heard, those exact words to him felt like his heart had been shattered into unrepairable pieces. The rest of the pets started to notice that something was wrong. As Charles ears flopped again, he whined and looked down and immediately walked away from Lincoln. It was then the other pets instantly knew that it was too hard to not feel bad for him as they sadly watched the poor dog walk away from his favorite Loud as they now know that his loyalty has been betrayed for another dog.

It was Cliff's turn to take a shot at trying to grab the attention of the Louds. He approached Leni and hopped on her chest, purring as he held on to her tightly. This startled Leni as she let out a scream from his sudden appearance, and that his claws were slowly starting to penetrate her skin.

"Ow! Owww!" she exclaimed as she pulled Cliff off of her while the rest of the Louds sat there and silently watched the procedure.

"Bad kitty! Bad!"

She set the cat down on the floor in front of her and pointed towards the exact same room that Charles went in. Cliff meowed sadly as he too walked to the room in deep despair. After Geo and Walt observed it all go down, they did not hesitate following the cat to the room too, but not before the yellow canary shared a quick glare at the blond ditz, who paid no attention to him, before he flew into the room where the rest of the pets are.

Lisa brought in some data about how each of the Louds can spend time with Watterson, excluding the four pets they already have. she spread out her documents of data on the table in front of her and started explaining her theories.

"Now, I have constructed some data on how all of us can shower our affection for this particular furry canine friend here," she said. "I was thinking that if all of us spend at least a good half hour spending quality and memorable time with him, then maybe things could work out and be a perfect flawless theory that I can whip up in this interior."

"Eh, works for me dude," Luna commented as the older Louds agree.

"Sounds great," Lana added as the younger Louds agree.

"Alright, it's time for that walk!" Lincoln said to the small pupper as he hooked him to a collar with a leash. Watterson hopped off Lana's legs and bounced his way to the front door while Lincoln held the collar with his hands. The girls waved to Lincoln as he exited through the door.

"You got exactly sixty minutes," Lola said as Lincoln closed the door behind him. "Or he's dead meat."

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers," Luna said as she headed her way upstairs.

"Oh no you don't," Lori said to Luna. "I literally can't tolerate your noisy singing!"

She raced up the stairs to try and beat Luna to the bathroom followed by Lynn catching up close behind.

"Wait a sec! I need to be number one!" she said. Lori and Luna stopped inches before they could reach the bathroom door and got knocked down by the pee-wee sport girl as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Ugh! Lynn!" Lori said.

"Bogus, dude!" Luna said.

Back downstairs, the rest of the Louds wondered what to do now that their brother's out walking their new found dog. The pets waited for their opportunity to make contact with one of the Louds. Charles is still heartbroken over not getting to go on his walk with Lincoln and promptly walked over to the kitchen and out the doggy door to be left alone for a bit. Cliff, Walt, and Geo looked on and on, feeling a bit more sympathetic than before. They then return their attention to the Louds in the living room.

"What do you gals wanna do now?" Luan said.

"I must resume my experiments and studies on the average H. Sapiens and the evolution of said species," Lisa said to Luan.

"I'm gonna continue my tea party and keep track of how long Lincoln's been out walking that dog," Lola added.

"Tea!" Lily said, waddling over to Lola's side.

"I'll be in the attic," Lucy said.

"I'm gonna see the new episode of Dream Boat," Leni said as she grabbed the remote from the table.

"No, I'm gonna watch the nature channel," Lana said, snatching the channel from Leni. "And I have to be alone for the full relaxing experience."

"C'mon Lana!" Leni said as Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lily, and Lisa all head back upstairs to their rooms. "I need to see if that dreamy boy is still on Dream Boat. I even have it on DVR!"

"I'm not gonna occupy the TV that long," Lana said. "It'll take twenty two minutes at most."

She turned the television on as the sound blasted the introduction sequence of RIP Hardcore.

"No fair!" Leni exclaimed as she walked away from the tomboy girl. "At least remind me when you're done watching it."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Lana said with an unamused expression.

"Oh yeah! Thank you Lana!" Leni said as she turned her phone on, but to no battery power left on the mobile device.

"What? Dead battery?!"

She shrieked as she hustled up the stairs and into her room to get some juice for her phone. Lana switched the television to the nature channel while the screen shows her a documentary about squirrels. Cliff, Walt and Geo glanced to each other before the three animals make their move in a quest for their love and affection back from the Loud kids.


	3. Neglect

Chapter 3: Neglect

First was Cliff, who made his way upstairs. Walt followed him upstairs as well. Geo rolled his way in front of the television set, where Lana was watching a show. He chattered to get her attention before getting cut off by the mud-loving tomboy.

"Not now, Geo. I'm trying to watch this documentary," she said, trying to relax and focus on her show. The little hamster stood there silently for a short moment, before getting told off by her again. "Do you mind moving? You're kinda blocking my view..."

Geo was utterly confused and responded with a brief grunt, before rolling out of Lana's sight. He now heads to the kitchen through the doggy door to find Charles to see if he's okay about him getting betrayed by Lincoln earlier today. He rolled down the steps and around the house, right up until he saw the doghouse in clear view.

Charles was there, lamenting inside while looking down at the grass. The little hamster felt sympathetic for him that he rolled over to him in an attempt to comfort the poor dog. He waited patiently for Lincoln to come back so he could go on his walk. For a long while now, Geo actually thought Charles was broken from what had happened not too long ago, and as it turns out, he is, just a little bit.

The sappy bulldog turned his attention to a bone he had behind him and began chewing on it, his teeth sinking straight into the bone, not willing to pull them out anytime soon. His growling grew slightly louder and louder each second. He kept thinking about that dog that had stolen his affection and only to sink his teeth in the bone deeper and deeper until it suddenly broke in half.

Charles almost felt like he grew into a rage as he just sat there. He softly whined at the grass and soil as he didn't know what to do next. Geo rolled inside the doghouse and bumped into the rear end of the dog, causing the latter to turn around and softly bark at the hamster.

He chattered in complete sympathy as he tried to cheer the dog up and have a simple conversation, but Charles wasn't in the mood for it. All he wanted right now was to be alone. Geo sighed and put his head down before he slowly rolled back out of his doghouse. He didn't want Charles to be all alone outside so he rolled to the side of his doghouse and decided to stay put no matter what.

Back inside the Loud House, Cliff got ready to make his move as he saw Lori walk inside her room along with Leni.

"That's enough singing in the good old shower for one day," Luna said as she exited the bathroom and entered her own room. Walt got ready as well before he flew inside Luan and Luna's room. Cliff meowed at the small, yellow canary, grabbing his full attention. He pointed at Lori and Leni's room as he wanted to go for Luan and Luna instead. Walt tweeted at the cat in an understandable agreement and shook his head before he flew into Lori and Leni's room.

Cliff inhaled deeply and then exhaled before he made his move. He walked inside Luan and Luna's room and sat in front of Luna's drums. He watched as Luan came up with yet another unamusing joke while Luna lied flat on her bed holding her guitar, thinking about yet another catchy melody for her next jam. She hummed her thoughts, before she strummed her guitar. Her result came with a sour note.

"Ugh, no. That's not it," she said.

"Aw c'mon Luna. It's gotta be sweet, not sour!" Luan said with a laugh. "Get it?"

"Not helping dude," she said, before she hummed another melody and strummed her result on her guitar. This one, turning out to be a little bit better than her first. "Sounds about right! Now I just need a rockin' beat!"

In Lori and Leni's room, Walt landed on Lori's dresser as he watched the two oldest siblings have a little argument over a cell phone charger with Leni holding the charger.

"You can't hog my charger all day you know," Lori said as she tried to snatch the charger from her sibling.

"Yes I can!" Leni said. "I need it for all the juice it can give me for my phone!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! It's dead!"

The two girls tugged on each end of their phone charger, pulling it harder and harder after every pull.

"Well, mine's dead too! Now stop pulling it before you literally break it!" Lori said.

"Please Lori! I really need to charge my phone!" Leni responded.

At that moment, Walt tweeted at them, hoping to grab their attention. They stopped pulling their phone cord and looked at each other in confusion.

"I think that's your phone," Leni said.

"Uh, were you not paying attention to what I just said?" Lori responded. "Mine's dead too. Also, my ringtone isn't a bird." Lori motioned towards Walt while Leni still looked to Lori in a rather confused matter.

"It's literally just Walt," she said.

Leni then motioned toward Walt the same way Lori did a second ago.

"...Oh," she said as she pieced together what was really going on. "There's another bird in the house?!" Leni screamed and flailed her arms before she let go of the phone cable and ran directly out of the room as Walt looked at her in confusion. "Get it out before it ruins my hair!"

As the perplexed, yellow canary watched the ditzy Leni run out, he looked back to Lori, and tweeting at her in confusion. Lori plugged in her charger and hooked it up her phone but doesn't get any juice at all. She tried to unplug the cord and tried another outlet and that unsurprisingly didn't get her phone any power either.

She slowly started to lose it as she realized that her only charger was busted up. Her eyes started widening, irises were shrinking, her adorkable face started to turn bright red, while she gritted her teeth. Walt started to get worried about her. He once again tweeted to her to see if she was all right before he quietly watched her throw her head down in an obvious rage.

It was nothing but complete silence. Both of them don't know exactly what to do from that point on. After a brief moment, the canary heard a bit of subtle breathing from Lori in complete tranquil fury. To his surprise, he heard her utter some words in a complete calm state while she still kept holding off her own anger.

"Walt, please get out of my room." she whispered.

The now anxious canary flew off of her dresser and out of the room, with Lori calmly walking over and closing her door. It was at this precise moment where her rage finally started overpowering her emotions and she shouted in shear anguish. He then flew inside Lola and Lana's room hoping to get away from Lori's outburst.

Walt quickly found a set of plastic teacups and crumpets on their little plastic table, surrounded by a few of Lola's clean stuffed animals. From the bird's unique point of view, he assumed that it was a scenario of a simple, yet cute little party. He started hopping around the table for a moment, before jumping on top of one of Lola's stuffed animals, and took a quick nap.

About two hours later in the afternoon, the sun was almost starting to set. Back outside of the house, Lincoln finally arrived home along with Watterson. Charles was still in a broken despair state of mind for a good while, especially after Lincoln walked right past him with the new dog in town in his hands. Geo watched the two headed towards the front door and was ready to continue his little mission to get his much deserved affection back from the rest of the Louds. He rolled as quietly as he can as he followed Lincoln back inside the house as he does his best to not give off a sound.

Lincoln opened the door as he looked behind him to observe the nice, slightly clouded sky as it started to turn light orange before he softly inhaled the air. Geo managed to enter back inside the house all without the boy spotting him even once.

"This was a great way to spend a Saturday afternoon," he said, before he turned back into the house and closed the door from behind. Charles yet again, whined in sorrow.

Back inside, Cliff got kicked out of Luna and Luan's room for accidentally knocking over one of Luna's cymbals with his tail. He meowed in sympathy to both of the girls for his unfortunate mistake, but to Cliff's surprise, Luna wasn't buying it this time.

"Stay out, Cliff," Luna said while Luan laughed in the distance behind the door. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" she said.

Cliff softly hissed in angst, before walking away from their door and down the hallway, pausing as he arrived at the door that lead to Lucy and Lynn's room.

He stared at the door for a short moment, before he walked up to it and started scratching at its base. He meowed in hopes of grabbing the girls' attention; though this proved fruitless and he chose instead to listen to them talk.

"Lynnsanity, you got this in the bag!" Lynn said, as she kicked a soccer ball up and down. "Let no one hold you down!"

While it all sounded like it was going well, she accidentally kicked the soccer ball towards the door. It impacted the door so hard, it omitted a large sound that was more than enough to get Cliff to jump in fear, meow loudly and run straight inside Lisa and Lily's room… as well as manage to disturb Lucy from her nap.

"Lynn, please stop," she said in her usual monotone voice. "You're disturbing my dead nap."

"Alright Lucy, ya don't have to be such a downer!" Lynn said.

"Grr," Lucy said while Lynn had second thoughts.

"Fine," Lynn snapped back. "If it bothers you so much, I'll take it in the hallway."

"Please do that," Lucy said as Lynn opened the door and stepped before closing the door behind her.

Back downstairs, Lincoln made his way to the stairs, only for a slightly hostile Lola to step in his way.

"It's been two and a half hours since you left!" she said.

"So?" Lincoln responded. "This little fella had a good time down at the park, met some new playmates and everything!"

Lana and Lisa creeped towards the stairs, overhearing the conversation from Lola and Lincoln.

"We made an agreement that you would be back here in sixty minutes," Lola said as her fury started to build.

"Again, so what?" Lincoln retaliated as he put Watterson down on the floor.

Lynn accidentally kicked the ball down the stairs, just barely missing the eavesdropping girls, as well as hitting the back of Lola's head. Luckily, the force wasn't enough to knock her to the ground.

"Ow!" she blurted out as she turned around facing the stairs, including Lincoln. "Watch where you're kicking your balls, Lynn!"

"Sorry!" Lynn ran off as Lola ran up the stairs to chase her down.

Meanwhile, Lana rushed down the stairs to pet Watterson's fluffy little head.

"Hey Lincoln, how was that walk?" she picked up the fluffy pup.

"It went very well!" Lincoln said. "You should've come along with me!"

Back outside in the pooch pen, poor Charles managed to stop his lamenting his lost for a little while and walked normally to the front window of the Loud House. He peeked his head through the slightly tinted window, allowing him to overhear Lincoln's breakdown on Watterson's walk.

"And not only that, the little guy just happened to have a thing for this other dog," he said. "I think he's a good, sweet little charmer."

"You know what breed she is?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure, but I did manage snap a photograph of her while I was at the park," Lincoln responded as he whipped out a photo of the dog in question while Watterson made his way up the stairs. "Maybe you can figure out what breed she was."

Charles squinted his eyes as he looked directly at the photograph in the palm of Lincoln's hand. A split second after that, it was bulldog's heel realization that it's the same exact dog that he himself has a thing for.

He was blushing with anger now, growling for immediate retribution. Tension rapidly built for his female playmate as well as for the Louds. He stopped looking through the window and walked away. And when he was back inside his doghouse, he attacked his bone again in a fit of seething rage over the possibility that he'd lose his soon to be female playmate to a bouncy, sweet little puppy.

Back inside, in Lisa and Lily's room a minute later, Cliff sits in the middle of their room, quietly observing the desk lab with dozens of test beakers, samples of hair and body fluids, along with a very few hazardous spills on the side of the table, sitting directly in front of him. Lily is in her baby carriage, just sitting there watching the table just like Cliff before she promptly shifted her undivided attention to him in hopes that she could play with him.

"Kitty!" Lily shouted, though the cat ignored her for a brief period of time, before he meowed back to her in response. "Kitty!"

She really didn't want to be persistent calling out to him, so she chose instead to climb out of her crib. She managed to do so, only for her diaper to start slightly sagging down and get caught on one of the bars, causing a small rip to resonate from it. Luckily, it didn't omit a foul smelling stench, though the sound only got Cliff to twitch his ears a bit. Lily pulled her diaper up and waddled over to the cat.

As she took her time approaching the black cat, Watterson stopped by the room to play with the two as the cat temporarily shifted his point of view to Lily. He let out a small bark, which managed to startle Cliff into running towards Lisa's desk, hitting it with the left side of his body, as well knocking over only a test tube filled with samples of hair. Lily laughed at him for a few seconds, before Watterson hopped over to the infant, sniffing at her little feet. She turned around and noticed the puppy, and smiled at him.

"Puppy!" she said as Cliff meowed at Watterson's sudden appearance.

Lily started to pet his head, moving her hand slowly across his fluffy coat. Cliff gave Watterson a dirty look and just sat by, observing the two of them play together. He slowly walked towards them before getting interrupted by Lisa walking into the room.

"Fantastic, the new fluffy canine has arrived in our room," she said before grabbing Cliff by the tail and dragging him out to the hallway. Cliff meowed in confusion as to where this was going.

"Terribly sorry family feline, this is a private matter."

Lisa lets go of his tail and walks back in her room. Cliff tried to follow her back in, only to receive a face full of door, hitting his big nose.

"Mrow!" he uttered in pain, placing his paws over his now dark red nose. With that, he grunted before walking away from the door.

Over in Lola and Lana's room, Walt was still napping on top of one of Lola's stuffed animals. Lola walks in, still a bit hostile from the soccer ball incident.

"That better be the last time he plays with her!" She paused, looking at the canary wake up from hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hey! Get off of him!" she said as Walt flew to the table. "His fuzzy head was supposed to be perfectly presentable!"

Walt tweeted to her in confusion.

"Shoo!" she said. "Get out!"

Walt hesitated before he flew out of the bedroom in a slightly irritated motion, leaving behind a couple of his feathers in the room. Lola walked over to the canary's little feathers and she collected them from the carpet floor before walking to her bedroom door.

"And take your feathers with you!" she yelled as an attempt to get him to come back into her room before throwing them out into the hallway and slamming the door.

Cliff walked down the stairs and heads for the kitchen in mere disappointment wondering what to do next from that point on afterwards.

* * *

すべて


	4. Plans

_**This** **is the chapter where events of this story gets a teeny bit unorthodox.**_

OK, here goes!

Chapter 4: Plans

Back upstairs in Lisa and Lily's room, Walt flew into their room, landing softly on the edge of Lily's roomy little crib. The four-year-old scientist rolled out a green chalkboard on wheels directly in plain sight of Lily, Watterson and Walt, brainstorming and writing out a difficult, yet intensely complex routine for one more animal being included in the Loud House. Lily giggled and watched her as she continued to pat Watterson's fluffy fur, before the cute little furball jumped up to lick Lily's face.

"Alright my bouncy baby sibling," Lisa said. "According to these dire calculations here, this small little fellow shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Poo poo?" Lily curiously uttered.

Lisa tapped the chalkboard using her lengthy stick of white chalk in her hand a couple of times, before gesturing directly to the calculations she wrote on the green chalkboard.

"This spectacular little breed here does seem to be a little bit of a light consumer, presumably high in activity, and very unlikely to make frequent messes," she said. "I'd figure that I'd have to look after his health to make sure he's in a good health condition so every now and then, I'd have to decipher about those conditions by obtaining a sample of its business."

At that particular moment, Lily and Watterson paused for a moment to look at each others faces for a second as Walt blankly stared at the chalkboard, before they all returned their undivided attention back to the little quirky young scientist.

"Um… you get why I have the habitual desire to do this right?"

"Poo poo…" Lily uttered again, cringing at her slightly.

Out of nowhere, Lori just barged into their room without any warning whatsoever, still very angry from the phone charger incident with Leni from earlier in the day. Her hair looked like a small mess while her face was no longer at a bright red color after calming down from said incident for a couple of hours, but still looked like she was on edge. At that point, Walt felt like he was ready to take another shot at showing off for affection. He tweeted at her appearance for a second before getting ignored by the oldest sister in the house, who unfortunately cared more about Watterson than him or the rest of the pets that they already own.

"Oh there's the little puppy," she said before walking towards Watterson, picking him up from the almost clean carpet floor to stroke his soft white fur. Walt felt that he was placed in a bit of an awkward situation from that very moment it had happened.

"Hey, I still need him for my experiment!" Lisa said before she walked to her, partially pulling on Lori's shirt.

"Puppy?" Lily said, now watching Lori, wobbling softly back and forth.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda pretty mad about my phone charger that Leni purposely broke," Lori said. "So I need to play with him for a while so I can recuperate and relieve my stress."

"Oh that's preposterous!" Lisa replied without missing a beat before Luna walked in the room.

"Well, I need some inspiration for a melody I had in mind, and he's currently my source of inspiration at the very moment!" she said before Lola entered the room as well.

"Well, I wanna have a sophisticated tea party with him and it's starting in less than ten minutes!" Lola said with a slightly loud attitude before Luan, Lynn and Lincoln walked into the room as well, watching the situation take off.

"Girls, there's no need for this nonsense!" Lincoln said.

"Yes there is, Lincoln!" Lori exclaimed.

"Hey, I have an idea," Lynn said. "How about starting tomorrow morning, we all let the new dog decide who he wants to play with?"

"I don't know about that," Luan said.

"Not gonna happen dude," Luna said.

"It's not fair to make a dog choose between the eleven of us, it's just a small little animal for crying out loud!" Lola added, before Lana walked in the room, observing the situation. Walt tried to tweet to them again to no avail, failing to grab any of the kids' attention again before starting to grow more and more irritated after that ineffective attempt.

"Come on you guys!" Lincoln said. "There's gotta be some way we can set things straight."

The girls looked to each other before Lori looked back to Lincoln and added on to the conversation.

"Well, if you have a good and reasonable suggestion that everybody in this house can be completely satisfied with, I'd love to hear it."

"Well, obviously that half hour routine we planned this afternoon quickly went downhill," Lincoln humorously stated.

"Duh!" Lola blurted out.

"It clearly did, big brother," Lisa said.

"So I was thinking what if we let the new dog stay in your rooms and-"

Lisa said "Hold that questionable suggestion big brother," before Lincoln could finish his sentence, getting a little eureka moment at the second. "Since there's only eleven of us, and we all seem to shower a lot of our affection for this little dog, so I would figure that we simply suggest we settle this little situation of ours by picking numbers!"

"Hold on a second," Lana said. "Are you saying that we're gonna decide this thing through random chance?"

"I don't see any other way we can settle this." Lisa responded before Leni popped her head into the room.

"Ooh! I know exactly how we should settle this!" she said." How about a cute little fashion show? The one that makes the best outfit will be the first one to play with the white and fluffy little ball!"

"...I'd rather try my luck in this case," Lincoln said.

"Same here dude," Luna said.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with," Lori impatiently said.

Lisa grabbed a small, dusty box filled with several folded pieces of paper with random numbers written on the inside of the pieces before removing the lid from the box.

"Great, now everybody just select a folded piece of paper, and just hope you'll get lucky," she said before everyone took turns withdrawing a piece of paper from the box.

"Now, on my laptop here is an application called a random number generator, which is often very commonly used in raffles and video games as it relies on luck and-"

"Oh, just get on with it already Lisa!" Lola shouted, growing just as impatient as Lori.

"It's literally almost close to bedtime anyway," Lori said.

"Very well then," Lisa said before she turned her back to her siblings to her laptop, booting up the program that she had mentioned earlier.

The kids were adoring Watterson's cute little appearance, showering him with affection and sweet meaningful comments all around. Walt tweeted out to the kids one last and final time, only to be ignored by them yet again to set the yellow canary off. He was understandably very angry with how all of his attempts turned out, his love with the Louds started to slip away with a blink of an eye, his little tranquil fury from the inside builds up as his little hatred for Watterson started to skyrocket.

There was nothing more Walt could do to rectify the situation he was unfortunately put in. He threw in the towel trying to gain the attention from the Louds as they all really do seem to care more about that sweet, fluffy white little pupper than him, before he flew out of Lisa and Lily's bedroom, down the hall and made his way downstairs.

Watterson fell asleep as the kids continued their persistent swarm of cute comments about him before Lisa turned back to her siblings as the program was fully booted now, grabbing two more folded pieces of paper from the box she was still holding, leaving only one left inside.

"Alright, please blurt out the desired number you have on your piece of papers."

"I got Five," Lori said.

"Two Us!" Leni said.

"That's a three Leni," Luna said. "I got Eight."

"Lucky seven!" Lincoln said.

"I'm number one!" Lynn said.

" _Four_ me that is!" Luan said bursting into laughter before giving Lynn a bump on the shoulder. "Get it?"

The young tomboy rolled her eyes at the joke before looking at her piece a paper and said "Number two!"

"Ugh... I got nine for my number," Lola said with a dissatisfied reaction.

"And ten for me, and a number six for my bouncy baby sibling," Lisa said before she passed the other piece of paper in the palm of her hands to a smiling, babbling Lily. Lincoln looked around the room as he noticed that they forgot someone for the random chance event that's taking place.

"Hey wait a sec, what about Lucy?" Lincoln said before he proceeded to exit the room, promptly placing the event on hold. "She probably wants in on this."

"Okay, but hurry up!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, we haven't got all night!" Lola added.

* * *

Back downstairs, inside the kitchen, Cliff was extremely sad and disappointed with his attempts to show off how much of his love he could've gave to the Louds. Geo and Walt followed the sad cat from behind, slightly irritated of what they both went through before Charles popped his head through the doggy door from the kitchen door, checking his surroundings out, grabbing the three pets' undivided attention.

"Psst! Hurry! Come wit' me."

He pulled his head back out of the doggy door before Cliff, Geo and Walt made their way out of the house and into the night, through the same doggy door. As the four irritated little pets walked down the steps one by one from the back porch and onto the freshly cut grass, made their way to the front yard and almost instantly inside Charles' pooch pen, the irritated bulldog himself managed to stir up a conversation between the three, specifically talking about the new dog that every Loud in the house now adores.

"Alright fellas. I assume we all know da problem here," he said. "Dat fluffy lil' runt has been a pain in our butts fer far too long!"

"Oh yeah. Who does he think he is?" Cliff angrily said with paws crossed, rolling his eyes around.

"This is an outrage!" Walt said with a bit of attitude. "We gotta do something about this!"

"Clearly," Charles bluntly said to Walt.

"Well, maybe he's not such a bad dog?" Geo questioned. "He looks so harmless, cute, and really fuzzy!"

Charles glared directly at the little hamster inside his slightly dirty, clear transparent ball.

"Do ya not see da problem wit' dat?" Charles said in vexation. "Ever since dat lil' runt showed up in dis house unannounced, we animals playin' da pet role in dis family are bein' paid less attention to, and gettin' more neglected by da second! And den da next thing ya know? Dose humans are gonna get tired of us in da near future one day and give us up, partin' ways for da four of us forever, and we might not see each other ever again, and you really don't want dat event ta happen now do ya?"

Geo motioned his head left and right. "Nuh-uh, I love you guys so much."

Charles crossed his paws. "Good. And cause of dose unfortunate events dat happened today, I knew dat runt was gonna be trouble da minute I smelled somethin' wrong!"

"How would ya know dat he was gonna be trouble when we didn't know any of dis was comin'?" Cliff said. "For all I know, ya probably never even put yer moist nose near his-"

"That's none of yer business on what I like ta sniff on my own personal time! How unnecessary of youse ta bring dat up." Charles said while his face slowly started blushing before stomping his front paws on the fresh grass.

The dog walked in a line, back and forth. "My point is, dey play with us, dey feed us, dey groom us, dey have da nerve ta blame deir fartin' on us, we even like ta tolerate dat unwarranted 'goochie goochie' baby talk dey do as we're bein' petted on da heads 'n bellies, and after all we go through in dat house, dis is da thanks we get? Well, I'm sayin' ta _hell_ with dat mess!"

The determined bulldog was fed up with the events that happened, including his love for another female dog that his short speech built up his blazing determination and was truly ready to fight to obtain their love back for all the pets that were involved. "Now, we're gonna need ta think of a well thought out plan ta get rid of dat lil' runt once and fer all, and get back da love 'n affection dat we rightfully deserve!"

The three pets chanted "Yeah!" with paws and wings high before he turned to power up the slide projector that he somehow managed to obtain from Lisa and Lily's room as the rest of the pets seem fixated at a square resolution of light from the projection, flashing on the wall from behind the determined bulldog. After a couple of seconds, it showed a photograph of Watterson along with a photograph of a picture frame right next to it. Cliff was slightly perplexed as to how Charles even got a slide projector for his doghouse and proceeded to promptly ask him a question regarding the said device.

"Hey dog? Where did ya manage ta get dat thing?"

"It's a long story and dere's no time ta explain. Now, I was thinkin' dat we oughta set dat lil' newbie up fer sum trouble," he quietly suggested. "Like break sum antiques, or eat people's food while dey ain't lookin', placin' fecal matter on da furniture or somethin' along da lines of dat."

Walt thought Charles' idea of framing the new dog sounded it could possibly go well. "Yeah, I'm down for that!". Geo had to think about that plan for a little while as Cliff thought of a much better plan to top the idea Charles had.

"How 'bout we both dig a little deep hole, sprinkle some water in it, and get him all muddy right?"

"Now what are we drivin' at here?" Charles commented.

"Not gonna lie, it would be pretty awesome if we could have the ability to drive..." Geo said, looking down at the short blades of grass as he slightly dozed into dreamland before Charles snapped him out of it.

"You focus, Ham!"

"Oops, sorry about that!"

"...And den have him run around da house, leavin' tracks at da scene!" Cliff continued.

"Interesting setup there," Walt commented. "If it wasn't so predictable."

"I'm gonna agree with da bird here," Charles said. "A spot of mud on us and we may not be able ta pull her off!"

"Alright so, how 'bout we take out da water part and den use somethin' down the hole ta lure him down dere and den fill da hole back up?" Cliff said.

The moment those exact words read the mangy cat's lips, Charles, Walt and Geo stared at him in a very dumbstruck state. Geo blinked a couple of times, before he gulped a beat later.

"That's... kinda crazy, don't you think?"

"Whoa dere," Charles said. "Real crazy, cat."

"I'm aware of that, my mutt friend." Cliff responded.

Charles felt a little triggered from there and gestured to the cat. "Hey now, don'tcha ever call me a 'mutt'." He angrily stated. "Understand dat?"

He looked back to the rest of the pets. "We've got ta think of plan dat doesn't leave our prints at da scene, and nobody suspects a thing."

Walt came up with a small, yet simple suggestion of his own to contribute to the brainstorm and planning. "Hey uh, can't we just call animal control?"

Charles motioned towards Walt. "No way bird. We're da ones at a possible risk from bein' separated from da humans we love deep in our hearts. I think we can handle dis situation ourselves."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be as much fun anyway in that case," Walt said before giving out a sheepish smile. Charles motioned over to Geo, wondering what kind of plan he could whip up at the hour.

"Well Ham, how 'bout you?"

"I think I might have one idea."

"You do? Let's hear it then. C'mon."

Geo grew more and more confident after each second passed by. "Alrighty! So, I was thinking that if we could feed that 'runt' something that'll get him sick or something and then the humans have to take him to a vet. And then maybe... uh..."

The three pets shared a glance before they looked back at the sensible hamster. "I think dat sounds more like a messed up prank ta be honest wit' youse, Ham. But it's an interestin' one nonetheless. A bit more fleshin' out and dat plan o' yers could play out pretty well."

Walt seemed to be intrigued in that idea, despite being a little twisted. "...I like it. Like a lot."

"That's pretty dastardly dere," Cliff said. "I'm in on dat one. I mean, at dis point I'm willin' ta try anythin' we've got without a care in da world."

"Yer right," Charles said to Cliff. "Dis calls fer drastic measures. We're puttin' all our plans into effect startin' tomorrow mornin'. First up is my framin' plan, den da cat's 'n da hamster's. Tomorrow marks da day we deliver our retribution!"

Cliff, Walt and Geo shouted "Yeah!" with paws and wings up high in shear determination before they all yawned simultaneously and promptly fell asleep together in the pooch pen until the very next day.

"I changed my mind," Cliff said, about minute or two later in his sleep. "I say, my plan would be ta ship him off ta anywhere on Earth dat's not Royal Woods..."

Charles sighed, before he responded with "...Whatever floats yer boat, cat."

A few minutes after that, out of nowhere, he actually let a good one rip, waking up the fazed pets as if it was someone creaking a door open. They looked over to a guilty, blushing bulldog who's willing to be honest and take responsibility for his offensive action before the three uncontrollably smiled at him.

Charles chuckled for a quick second before he said "Pardon," as he fell back to sleep, followed closely behind by the other pets one by one until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

ペット

 _ **B**_ _ **ig ups to Omega Ultra for this suggestion about giving the pets some dialogue!**_


	5. Frames

_Chapter 5: Frames_

 _ **7:30 am**_

The sun slowly started to rise from the horizon, with birds chirping in the wee hours of the dawning day. The four little pets are still in the pooch pen, sleeping and dreaming it up about how their plans of getting rid of Watterson would work out for them.

They all dreamed about using sharp artillery, with intent to deliver harm upon the little fluffy pupper. The white bulldog held a stainless steel kitchen knife in one paw while the black cat had a silverware fork in his right paw. Geo also joined the party with a box of pointy lawn darts with the canary flying over Watterson's body before targeting the lawn darts, grabbing one from the box with his feet and lifting one up as he hovered in small little circles over Watterson again.

The pets all surround the helpless pup with sharp and pointy weapons that has the clear potential to either penetrate, or draw in a metallic, red color. As the four hostile animals crept closer to him, Watterson quickly started whining, louder and louder as they were inches away from killing him before Charles made direct contact with the pup's chest, using the steel blade in anger, growling. As they were about to get the job done, a squirrel walked in the doghouse unannounced, and hopped all over Charles' head, interrupting his dream on revenge as he woke up in almost an instant.

* * *

The bulldog was real irritated now as he grabbed the hyperactive squirrel with his right paw, before he started to poke and quietly interrogate with him.

"Hey youse, I don't have time fer yer funny business, now scram!"

He threw him out of the doghouse and onto the hard, concrete sidewalk, before the squirrel muttered some angry words as he fled the mad dog. Charles was ready to put his little devious plans into action as he walked outside of his doghouse before he howled in hopes to wake up the other three pets inside of the doghouse.

It worked without a single flaw to show. Cliff, Walt and Geo all woke up at the same exact time, covering their ears while they were still feeling tired from last night.

"Aye, do ya really hafta howl so loudly?" Cliff said as Charles stood on his two hind feet, paws behind his back as he walked in straight lines back and forth.

"Dat's right, cat. It's approximately da break o' dawn 'n we've got sum good plots ta execute!"

"Hehe, plots." Geo uttered, grinning as Walt shook his head to him in mere disappointment before Charles snapped to the giggling hamster.

"Focus, Ham!"

"Sorry again!"

"Now, If I recall correctly, dose humans should be awake in about 90 minutes. Dat should give us enough time ta execute da framin' plan. If that doesn't work, den we move on to da cat's."

Walt stepped in to correct a tiny little flaw from Charles.

"Actually, subtract 60 minutes from that."

"Wait a minute, dey wake up 30 minutes from now?!" the bulldog said as he panicked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, rats! Dat doesn't leave us much time den. We gotta start our retribution now!"

Charles got back down on all fours, plopping down on his rump before pointing to Cliff and Walt.

"Cat, Bird, you guys go break somethin' in da house while Ham, you try ta lure dat lil' runt into trouble."

"Right!" Cliff, Walt and Geo said in total agreement.

"And what about you? What are you gonna do?" Cliff said to the thinking bulldog.

"I'm gonna rifle through da kitchen for somethin' ta eat, preferably sum human food, den if my timin' is real lucky, I'll put dis rump o' mine into action."

The yellow canary and the brown hamster gave off a disgusted look towards each other, before looking back to the confident bulldog, both hesitating with their response.

"Oh, that gross..." Geo said.

"Disgusting." Walt said.

"Oh, will ya two not judge me? I've seen da cat do his bidness outside a his litter box in sum places before and you bird, once released a drop on my boy's head!

Cliff and Walt gulped and blushed from that unexpected remark that Charles had brought up as Geo cringed to the two of them, slowly rolling to Charles' side.

"Wow, I never thought you guys could be this... unsanitary." the hamster uncomfortably uttered.

Cliff looked to the slightly mad little blushing canary before he tried firing back at Charles for bringing up embarrassing topics from their pasts.

"Well, what about dat time where ya relieved yerself on da couch or on da carpet floors?" Cliff fired.

"You farted just last night, in a hypocritical kind of way." Walt added to the fire, making Charles flop his ears, growling and blushing.

"I'll have to admit, it was pretty funny." Geo said, smiling towards the yellow canary.

"Hush, ya two! Cut da potty talk and let's get a move on!" Charles spat with barely no indoor voice.

"Don't try to turn this situation around on us! You started it!" Walt angrily protested before Charles propped his ears back up and brushed the canary off in an unamused fashion.

"Whatever, bird. Let's roll." the dog said.

 **7:35 am**

The four animals all popped their heads out of the pooch pen, looking to their left and right before they all snuck out of the interior one by one. As they make their way to the back, ascending the stairs to the back porch, reaching their destination to the doggy door that leads to the kitchen, Charles stopped to reminded the three about his desired execution of his thought out plan.

"Remember da plan, guys." he said before pointing to Cliff. "You break sum stuff in da living room."

He then turned to Walt. "You do the same thing."

And finally, to Geo. "And you do yer absolute best ta lure dat runt at da right place at da right time."

The determined trio gave the bulldog a thumbs up before Charles stuck his head through the doggy door, observing his surrounds before he pulled his head back out, holding up the door with his right paw and said, "Da coast is clear. Go."

The first one to enter the house was Walt, who instantly headed straight for the living room, with Geo following him close behind.

"Best o' luck ta ya, pal." Cliff said before he entered through the door, making his way to the living room as well as Charles followed him in from behind. The dog turned around to the fridge, now wondering how he's gonna get it open.

"Hmm, I wonder..." he quietly uttered to himself as he squinted his eyes, scratching his furry head. The dog walked in front of the fridge doors about an inch away before he jumped up on one of the handles. He tightly grabbed on to one of them with both of his paws before he used his hind legs to slightly kick open one of the fridge doors, eventually losing his grip as he fell right down on the kitchen floor, with his rump breaking his fall.

"A-ha!"

Charles smiled as he opened the fridge door, revealing all the chilled goodness, the desserts, and even the delicious array of leftovers from yesterday. The bulldog started panting from getting a sight full of human food before he wagged his tail in utter excitement.

"Hoo boy," he said as he inhaled the delightful aroma, before exhaling. "Dose humans sure do cook up a mean dish! And ya know what dey say, revenge is a dish, best served cold!"

The bulldog chuckled to himself as he was getting ready to chow down in hors d'oeuvre glory.

"I'll start wit' da bottom shelf!"

Meanwhile, Cliff and Walt scanned all around the interior of the living room, wondering what valuable items they should try to shatter into a dozen pieces. Geo looked around for Watterson, but he could not find him. He gave Cliff and Walt the update on finding Watterson as quietly as he could.

"Guys, I don't see him anywhere."

"Try lookin' upstairs, he might be in a room somewhere." Cliff quietly said to the hamster.

"Or he could be in the hallway, if we're lucky enough." Walt softly added.

"I really hope so," Geo said to the both of them. "I don't want to risk getting us caught."

"Cause dis plan'll quickly go downhill if ya do." Cliff warned.

"Alright then." Geo uttered. "No need to be blunt."

Pressing his own luck, tempting their fate, the little hamster ascended up the stairs, leading straight to the upstairs hallway as Cliff pointed out a polished, transparent vase on top of some cloth, resting still on a wood table beside the family couch that looks good enough to break.

"Hey bird, how 'bout dis?" Cliff suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's good! Do you think we can pull this off?"

"We've only got a good twenty minutes or so left, I think we got dis one in da bag. And it clearly ain't me!"

Cliff snickered to himself soon after.

Walt sighed as he unamusedly said "There's no pleasing you is there?"

"Depends. So, we just need ta wait for the dog ta... bend a fresh biscuit here on da livin' room couch while da hamster lures him down here before I tug on dis here cloth, knockin' over da vase in da process as it shatters into more dan one piece." Cliff winked to the little canary before he did the same thing back to the confident cat. "Den after da mutt does his part of da plan, da hamster's gonna bring da lil' runt down here."

As Geo finally ascended up the last step to the upstairs hallway, checking his surroundings left and right, he was utterly surprised to see most of the doors closed, except for the bathroom door, along with Watterson, right there sleeping next to the front door of Luan and Luna's room. Geo was so lucky for this random little outcome to happen that he took in a deep breath, and slowly sighed in sweet, calming relief before rolling over to him, in hopes to wake him up.

 **7:45 am**

Back in the downstairs kitchen, hungry Charles managed to eat up most of the food from the bottom shelf inside the fridge.

"Ahh, delish! Dat should do 'er." he said as he took a step back to close the refrigerator door before brushing off his paws, thinking if he and the others would be able to pull off their plan. "Now, dere's about... ten minutes left fer dis plan ta work, now ta head fer da livin' room carpets."

Back in the living room interior, Cliff and Walt looked to each other through the transparent vase, with the canary making funny faces.

"This is quite a vase too!" he giggled.

"When's da mutt gonna get out here and do his part? Time's a wastin' here." Cliff quietly said.

"I'm gonna go check on the hamster." Walt said before he few to the upstairs hallway. Charles finally arrived in the living room, making his way to the living room couch.

"Thank goodness, I was wonderin' when you were gonna get yer rump out here." Cliff said.

"Ya just gotta give da system sum time. Hopefully, nature will step in and I'll see where dat conversation goes from dere." the satisfied bulldog responded as he was getting ready to jump up on one of the living room couch cushions.

"Okay, but hurry up 'n do yer nasty business!" Cliff uttered.

"Are ya crazy?" Charles said. "I'm not gonna do my business right here in front of youse, or da bird.. or da hamster!"

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Cliff questioned.

"Take da bird and get back to da kitchen." Charles confidently suggested.

"Oh alright, but as soon as da hamster lures da runt down da stairs, pull dat dere cloth to knock over that transparent lookin' vase." Cliff said to Charles.

"Gotcha, cat."

The cat whistled for the canary to follow him back inside the kitchen interior as Charles gets himself ready to bend a fresh one on the couch.

"I'm sorry my boy," he said to himself. "But I'm doin' dis in da name o' love!"

 **7:50 am**

Inside the kitchen, Cliff and Walt sat down next to the kitchen door, patiently waiting for Charles and Geo to execute their part of the bulldog's plan to frame Watterson for his misdeeds. Seconds passed by until a possible error had occurred in Walt's head.

"Wait a minute," he said. "What if this plan backfires?"

"What do you mean by dat, bird?"

"I mean, what if the pup follows the dog and the hamster as we make our way back outside of the house?"

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about dat..." The cat looked upward to the kitchen table as he spotted a box of dog treats before he hatched an idea.

"He won't wanna follow us," he said as he pointed to the box on the table. "...if he's completely occupied, chompin' down on dose, tasty, delicious, irresistible aroma smellin' dog treats!"

Walt gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's a brilliant idea! Let's go for it!" he said, smiling.

Cliff jumped on top of the kitchen table, grabbing the box of treats, tilting it slightly as he smirked.

"What mutt can resist dese babies?" he said, as he softly inhaled the inside of the box. "Not a single one in da world!"

"Yeah, you got that right."

Back upstairs, Geo was still rolling as close as he could to Watterson. He quickly hesitated for a few seconds before he rolled towards him even more until his transparent little ball made direct contact with the puppy's nose. The force was just enough to get Watterson to wake up from his little slumber and stood up on his four legs, hopping around the hallway. Geo rolled around to see if the hyperactive puppy would follow him around, but after it was done hopping around, he headed straight for sweet little Geo.

The little hamster rolled away from him as fast as he could. The chase lasted for a quarter of a minute until Watterson's paw accidentally knocked Geo's direction off course as he fell down the stairs, hitting each stair on the way down.

Charles finally managed to do his business, leaving behind a... small present on the couch before he hopped off the couch and headed straight for the cloth the vase is on top of. The bulldog bit the tip of the cloth, yanking it with all his might as the vase tipped over, falling down to the carpet floor as it managed to break into way more than a single piece before he quickly made a break back into the kitchen. Geo rolled in after him, all dazed and dizzy from rolling down the stairs as Watterson following the hamster before hitting a leg from the dinner table in the dining room, knocking his ball back a few inches as it came to a complete stop on the carpet floor.

As the sweet fluffy little puppy went inside the dining room, he came to a screeching stop as he saw Cliff whistling to him, waving a doggy treat in front of his furry face. He was quickly fixated on the treat, his face following the treat wherever the cat waved it as he quickly wagged it's little tail. Aiming inside the living room where the broken vase and the stinky couch was, Cliff threw the treat, as Watterson quickly went after it as the treat landed on the carpet floor, directly in front of the couch. He plopped down and started teething on it as Charles, Cliff, and Walt popped their heads in, peeking on him from the side of the walls.

"Hey, quick thinkin' with your part wit' dose dog treats, cat!" Charles complimented.

"Thank ya much, dog." Cliff replied.

A split second later, the four animals heard doors opening from the upstairs hallway, making them jump a little bit in the process before Walt gasped.

"Ah! Someone's coming!" the canary warned.

"Hurry, the two of youse get back outside!" Charles quietly said to the the cat and the canary as they headed for the kitchen. "I'll help escort Ham here on da way out."

Charles quickly took action, and rolled the dizzy little hamster's ball to the kitchen where the doggy door is waiting for them along with Cliff and Walt. Both of the pets got more anxious, their hearts started to race as they heard footsteps growing more closer before finally arriving at the doggy door in the kitchen. The bulldog had inserted Geo through the door as he collected himself, before he popped his head outside of it, giving the three animals one more command.

"Da front windows! Quick!"

Cliff, Walt and Geo descended down the back porch stairs and onto the green yard as Charles jumped out of the door, following them closely behind as they ran to the front side of the house.

Back inside, the first Loud to walk down the stairs was Luna, as she's in her jammies, listening to rock music. She reached the downstairs living room, looking both ways before noticing Watterson, still on the carpet floors eating the dog treat along with a broken vase, and a stinky couch. She reacted in a rather confused state as Lana and Lisa walked down the stairs, noticing the mess that occurred.

"Aw, dude!" she said. "What happened in here?"

"Jeepers." Lisa uttered.

"Wow!" Lana said as she walked to the defaced couch. "Apparently, the poor thing isn't housebroken!"

"I can see that, dude. Though I kinda wish I hadn't..."

Luna turned away from the couch before Lisa walked up next to Lana, observing the little "present" on the couch.

"This is a interesting piece that our little Canis lupus familiaris has managed to produce overnight."

"It sure looks fresh for a little fella like him." Lana said, looking at Watterson as it stopped munching on his treat, barking to her before running around in little circles.

The rest of the Louds, except for Lucy and Lily make their way downstairs, noticing mow much of a mess the living room was as they slightly dropped their jaws. Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo walked up to one of the front windows to look through the living room, watching the results of their framing procedure plan go down, with all of them deviously smiling at each other before looking back through the window.

"O. M. Gosh you guys!" Leni reacted.

"Isn't that Mom's valuable transparent vase?" Lori said as she pointed at the shattered antique.

"How in the world did this happen?"

Lincoln walked over to the broken vase and scrounged for the little pieces. "I'm sure this can be fixable. I mean, it's not like it's all the way broken into a thousand little pieces. It's only around seven to ten pieces."

"Okay, that's not so bad." Luna said. "The only thing that makes this situation better is that Mom and Dad are still on that vacation they dreamed about going to for years."

She picked up little Watterson and petted him right on the head.

"You don't think that the puppy had anything to do with all of this... right?"

"Of course not, he's a sweet little puppy!" Lola said as Luan looked over to the couch.

"Is that my fake dog poo?" Luan curiously asked as she pointed at the couch.

"Fraid not, older sibling." Lisa answered.

"It's definitely a fresh one." Lana added.

Those two responses had the jokester slightly aghast. "Oh, that's pretty nasty."

The pets were starting to get concerned as they all looked at each other.

"Anyways, while Lincoln cleans up the couch, I'm gonna make us some breakfast." Lori said before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Lincoln said. "I cleaned it last time!"

"Hey Lori," Leni said as Lori stopped to turn around. "Mind if I help?"

"Yeah, no. You go fix Mom's vase."

"Ooh, okay!"

The oldest sibling of the house resumed walking to the kitchen as Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana followed her. Lincoln gives off an uncomfortable look at the smelly couch before he walked up close to it.

"Wait, big brother." Lisa interrupted. "I must collect this sample from the couch before you clean it off."

She whipped out a rubber glove and applied it to her right hand, picking up the fecal matter from the surface of the couch cushion.

"Just looking after every living thing in this household to make sure they're in good health because I really do care about the environment."

"That's nice, Lisa." Lincoln said before whipping out a rag and a cleaner, spraying the couch before he wiped the cushions in numerous circles.

Watterson started to whimper, fearing that he might be held accountable for whatever happened in the living room.

"It's okay little dude." Luna said as she walked into the dining room and into the kitchen. "Here, let's get you something to eat. You must be starving!"

The pets watched Luna carry him into the kitchen before they all instantly facepalmed. Loads of effort, instantly wiped away like a germ on a plate of dishes.

"I can't believe dat didn't work!" Charles angrily uttered.

"All dat fer nothin'." Cliff added before the dog turned to him.

"Well cat, let's try yer lil' plan out 'n see where it goes."

"Alright. But, I'm gonna need ta borrow sum stuff from da girl wearin' the flower!"

Cliff winked to the three animals before he walked over to the front door of the house, hopping up to the doorknob, twisting it in the process, activating the tumblers as it barely opened the door. He entered the house without a problem to detect, before Charles, Walt and Geo looked at each other as they all shrugged in unclear confusion.

* * *

値する


	6. Magic

**A/N: Hey there, readers. I'd figure I'd come back to this sooner or later. You're probably wondering why this hasn't been updated in about a little over six months.**

 ** _To answer the question: I've been extremely busy writing a lot of one-shot stories on a series fic titled "Life of Pets", and I'd have to say it's going very well! However, I have to put that series on hold for a while since I really should make the time to get back to writing this story out. I really liked the original Pets Peeved episode, really I do. But there was something in me that sparked an interest to try out a dark style of a Loud House episode for once._**

 ** _Clearly, this is not intended to be a hate fic or a revenge fic since I have absolutely nothing against Watterson or anything like that (I mean seriously, how do you hate such a cute and adorable fluffball like him?). This is just a simple "what if" fic on what would happen if the pets tried to rectify their situation into their own paws (hands) without having the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary involved. (The novel / movie was honestly depressing IMO.)_**

 ** _I'm gonna try and get this finished before Sunday so this is my main priority this week. I'll be posting a new chapter on this every 2 or 3 days._** ** _And now that's out of the way, it's time to finally finish what I've started in the first place._**

 _OK, here goes!_

Chapter 6: Magic

A few minutes later

As the family dog, canary, and the hamster sat outside the front door of the Loud House waiting for the cat to come back, the former was still infuriated from what had happened earlier in the day.

"Ya know what really grinds my gears?" Charles said to the two small animals.

"What, that the little tyke managed to charm a good lady pup unlike you?" Walt answered.

A provoked Charles was really growling now. He was really angry with those words the canary put together in such a demeaning sentence. Walt stared blankly into the eyes of a really angry bulldog before he started to regret mentioning the topic.

"Geez, sorry." the bird apologized.

The front door opened. The three pets all took notice of the sound of the door creaking open as they all shifted their sights on the moving door. Cliff emerged from the door with a magician's hat and a cape.

"Here I am!" Cliff said, smiling at the understandably baffled pets. The three glanced at each other as they don't know what he was doing.

Charles asked out of his canine curiosity. "Uh... cat? What da heck are ya wearin'?"

Cliff was quick on his tail to answer back. "No time ta explain, dog. I got a feelin' dat dis'll work!"

But he was missing only one thing: a cardboard box. "First, I'm gonna need a box... with at least sum airholes in 'em."

"Airholes?" Geo's curiosity ensued.

"If you ask me, he won't need any of those holes where he's going." Walt furiously added to the topic.

Whether the domesticated short haired feline's plan was bound to work or not, they were desperate to try anything. Charles nodded with determination painted across his canine face. "Den let's get movin' guys!"

8:35 am

The family pets were now over at the backyard of the house. As the animals were up on the porch, Cliff started to set up his trap as Charles set the cardboard box he somehow managed to find out of nowhere into the scene.

They were looking at each other with mad expressions all around, as if they have been infuriated for the last time in their lives. It was about time to set their second plan into action.

"Okay! We're all set here, bird!" Charles signaled to the canary.

Walt answered back with a gesture of an okay sign with his right wing as he winked at the devious animals. Their relationship with the Loud family was rapidly slipping away with each minute that passed by. The canary's face was really scowling as it shows they weren't willing to lose the only thing that kept the family together after all those years. It was time to get their plan over with.

"Let's do it!" Walt said in response. Charles hopped over to the doggy door of the back door. He casually held it open for the yellow canary to infiltrate the house to look for the little furball they desperately wanted to get rid of. He searched around the kitchen interior as he heard some dialogue coming from the living room.

"It's my turn to play with him!" Lori said.

"Hang on dude! I haven't even got to the part where I sing him a lullaby!" Luna responded.

Lori was growing more impatient with the teenage rock star as she grabbed Watterson from her lap, much to Luna's surprise. "Those thirty minutes of yours is literally up!" she reminded. "And now it's my turn to play with him."

The canary didn't know what to do from there. All the kids were too busy playing with the furball. He couldn't just lure it away from the siblings. They'll be quick to notice something's up. The bird's best bet would be to wait this out. They'd have a better chance to get their plan to take off anyway. Walt squinted his eyes, glaring at the animal before he left the room undetected.

The rest of the pets were just waiting outside the back door. They were almost growing impatient with how long the bird was still inside the house.

"Geez, how long is he gonna be in there?" Geo asked.

"I dunno Ham, but dat bird better get a move on." Cliff answered.

Walt bursted through the doggy door. This seemed to be the signal to get their plan into action.

Charles asked the canary something before the animal got into position. "Dat lil' runt comin', bird?"

"No, everyone's surrounding that son of a cur like a standing ovation!" Walt answered to the disappointment of the three pets. Options were slim at the current moment. "How about we wait this out?"

"No way, bird!" Charles spat. "Our love 'n affection is at stake here, 'n we don't have much time!"

Walt shared a glare towards the dog. "So, you're saying you would rather burst inside and capture him and risk getting caught?"

Charles clearly hesitated. What if it backfires big time? Their bonding with the kids could slip away in an instant if they were to show their true colors. No matter the output of their intended plan, the animals weren't going to take any chances. It was about good timing, as well as stealth.

"I've got a better idear." Charles sinisterly suggested. His devious little face managed to raise an eyebrow from Cliff, Geo, and Walt.

They were interested to see where the dog was going. Cliff spoke to the determined white pup. "And what would dat be, by any chance?"

Charles did not waste a single second as he delivered an answer back to the domestic feline. "Alright guys," he spat. "Hear me out."

The four family pets all huddled together as Charles spilled the deets. He was very confident that the plan of his would work out quite well. It could go either way. What if it turns out to be a huge flop? What would his next phase be if the animals manage to succeed? The answer would soon be revealed about a half an hour later.

Charles, Cliff, and Geo were fast asleep as they attempted to pass some time. Walt flew through the open doggy door. He had to be quick trying to spill the signal to the rest of the pets.

"Hurry!" Walt exclaimed as it grabbed the pets' attention. "He's coming!"

That was their cue.

"And now, for da first act o' da mornin', da unique doggy go bye-bye trick!" Cliff uttered.

As Walt moved out of the way, the dog set a red cape in front of the doggy door, before Cliff set the cardboard box from behind. All they could do now was hope that they could pull this off.

"I sure hope dis works." Charles said.

"I almost guarantee ya, it will." Cliff sneered.

Watterson looked all around for the yellow canary as he jumped his way into the kitchen now. He was confused as to where he would run to as he lost track of him. Eventually, he noticed something red exerting some motion from the doggy door. It had him wondering, could that pesky bird be behind there? What if it was some deliberate trap behind there?

The little fluffball was too curious, yet excited in the least to even take the time to think. He made a run towards the doggy door to the Loud pets' delight. Several sounds of paws making contact with the checkered floor later, the pup burst through the red cape. He found himself running into a cardboard box as his swift agility was just enough to tip the box over before he spat out a couple whines for help.

It was facing straight up now, much to the impression of the four pets, enough to execute a little smile from each one. Charles quickly took action as he closed the top of the box. Cliff followed with a roll of tape as he extended a piece out to seal the flaps down. The cat's action had Walt and Geo snickering to themselves before Charles and Cliff gave each over high fives after the first part of the feline's devious plan was complete.

"Well dat went better than I expected." Cliff said.

"Great work, ya guys." Charles added.

"I didn't do anything!" Geo uttered as he gave of a shrug.

Walt scoped his surroundings. "Now what do we do with this… love thief?"

That question had them all thinking for a good while, except for the black cat who knew exactly what to do next. As the sound of a postal van approached near the Loud's residence, he broke the silence between them all.

"It's all very simple, bird." Cliff answered as he placed his paws on the cardboard box. He pointed to the vehicle in the distance. "We'll ship da lil' troublemaker down on dat dere truck!"

The cat let out a sinister snicker as he rubbed his paws together. It lasted for a few seconds before Walt started to grow impatient with him. He rolled his eyes, letting out a little sigh in the process as he stepped in to regain his focus.

"Stop the snickering and let's get this over with already!" the canary exclaimed before Cliff put his snickering to an abrupt halt like a paused media clip. He looked right into Walt's eyes before shear determination filled his mind.

"Right," the feline said, getting a good grip on the cardboard box. "Let's roll!"

And with that, they did.

Charles and Cliff were on the move as they crept closer to the running vehicle in the distance. The situation was growing intense in their mind. It was almost like a live action spy film. To their surprise, nobody out in the world seemed to suspect a thing the animals were up to at this very second. The streets were somewhat quiet for a morning like today. Whether it was luck or not, they didn't care about it in the slightest. They just had to get rid of the fluffy beast and hope that the Louds wouldn't make a huge fuss over it.

The two pets were at the rear end of the mail lorry. Just a simple lift up to the back of the carrier and there was nothing more they had to do. The box tumbled around the interior for a bit before it managed to settle down. The output painted a big grin on Charles and Cliff's face as they gave each other high fives before zipping away from the lorry.

They hid behind the edge of the house as they both heard a man whistling as he struts his way back to the driver door of his vehicle. Is this it? Could it all be over in a few seconds? So far, nothing seemed to go wrong for the pets yet. They were confident they got this one in the bag. All that's left for them was to sit there and observed the world around them for about another thirty seconds.

As the mailman popped open the driver door, hopped in and drove off, everything seemed to be going back to normal for the pets. They all smiled along as they watched the vehicle drive off into the distance. That is, until everything started to fall part in a snap.

The man unintentionally drove right over a large pothole. The sudden bump had the box jump out of the back of the lorry as it landed there right in the middle of the road, flaps somewhat open that it would be somewhat effortless to escape from. Watterson managed to get himself free from the cardboard box, and the pets were surprised from this sudden output, eyes widened and mouths barely agape.

Welp, after all that planning and execution, another good and potential plan ended up in tatters. It was all the way back to square one for the animals as they slowly facepalmed themselves.

Cliff was understandably the one most outraged as he quietly muttered under his breath. "Dammit."

* * *

る 等しい


	7. Chocolate

Chapter 7: Chocolate

10:00am

Back inside the Loud House, it was currently Luan's turn to play around with the pup who had the standing ovation out of all the family pets. For the past few minutes into the day, the teenage jokester combed the fur of the small, but fluffy pupper as it horizontally motioned his fuzzy tail around.

"I hope you don't mind, little guy," Luan said. "Just fixing up your coat before I can use you in an upcoming trick I got planned just fur you!"

She laughed for a brief moment. "Get it?"

Watterson responded back with a small bark, putting a smile on the jokester's face. "I knew you would!"

Ugh.

Luan picked up the puppy as she exited her room, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. "Next, we need some things from the kitchen before we do anything else!" she gleefully uttered.

Downstairs in the kitchen interior, the teenage girl of the family opened the refrigerator door. She started raiding it as she looked for some items she needed to obtain in order to pull off some of her tricks she plotted to execute to her family as the Watterson watched every second of her actions. Regardless of how each of the ten other siblings would react to her performance, she would do amazing at what she loved to do best. It was her calling after all ever since she discovered about it at the age of eight, possibly even younger than that.

"Some heavy cream… bananas," she uttered to herself. "This'll turn out great today."

She turned to Watterson after grabbing her desired items out of the fridge. "Just you wait, you'll be the standing ovation in this house!"

Understatement aside, confidence filled her about how her performance would be executed. Excitement would soon overcome her as she prompted to make her way back up to her bedroom before the small pup decided to run in two circles as he followed her shortly after.

* * *

Back outdoors inside the pooch pen, the four pets were still lamenting. There goes two plans of theirs, completely thwarted by chance. Could it be about their bad luck? Unfortunate timing? Some other third thing? Who knows. They were still determined to finish their duty, no matter what it takes. Even if it resorts to risky health problems of any kind, so be it. Two failures so far wasn't going to be enough to make the animals throw in their towels.

Charles growled. "I'm so gosh darn mad right now." he furiously spat.

"Yeah? So are the rest of us." Walt sarcastically added.

Cliff scratched his head. "I just don't get it," he uttered. "I was sure dat would've been enough ta solve our problems."

"And that's two potential plans… came crashing down." Geo unamusedly said. "It's sad, really."

"Agreed." Charles said, turning to the fretting hamster. "And now, it's down ta yer plan, Ham."

The brown hamster was somewhat nervous. Deep down, he would never be this devious towards anybody. His neutral and somewhat happy expressions he possesses in the family makes him look pure compared to the rest of the pets. He's never done anything bad before in his lifespan, but today could mark a change on that little conscience of his.

"Gee, I'm not really a hundred percent on this," he uttered. "I-I mean, I've never done nothing bad before…"

Cliff placed a paw over his clear ball as he offered some words for comfort. "Believe me, Ham," he said. "Ya ain't normal if ya never done nothin' bad."

"Nobody's a perfect animal you know." Walt added as he landed next to Geo. "Soon enough, you'll be a fearless, bad animal and you'll feel absolutely nothing at all."

Determination painted Charles' face. "Yeah, what dey said." he spat. "Ya got this in da bag!"

The pets' motivational words of advice had the hamster thinking long and hard. The more he thought about it, he would soon realize that they could be right after all. Nobody, not even a non-sapient critter like himself could be a perfect saint.

Geo lightened up after a bit. It was time for him to get serious. It couldn't hurt to be a bad animal just once in his lifetime. What if this was something he was really missing out on? He'll never know unless he gave a new attitude a shot at what he could unleash onto a huge family. Heck, it could be even fun.

Determination filled the little hamster as a smirk painted over his face. "You know, you guys are right." he spat, putting a smile on the rest of the pets' faces. "I'll never know what I'm capable of unless I give things a shot."

"There ya go!" Cliff said with a wink.

Geo rubbed his paws together for a brief moment. He had a good idea sprout inside his little cranium, eager enough to spit it out to the rest of his comrades. He was confident that it was going to work, no matter what kind of issues the other pets had to give to him.

"Now, hear me out here," he said. The remaining pets huddled together as they listened in to what Geo had to say. "To get rid of this tiny little furball, we're going to need…"

Cliff, Charles and Walt leaned in closer to the devious little hamster.

"...some cake."

The three were confused. In their mind, they thought the hamster just simply brushed off every single word they just said about being a bad but determined animal. Walt sighed a brief moment before he decided to call him out on his suggestion he thought sounded irrelevant.

"Cake? Really?" Walt uttered. "What the heck does junk food have to do with getting rid of that fluffball?"

"Ya hafta be kiddin' me here, Ham." Charles added in mere disappointment as Cliff shared a facepalm. "Deir love 'n bonds fer us is slippin' away at an alarmin' rate right at da moment and yer thinkin' about cake at a time like dis?!"

Irritation filled Geo as he stood there silently, staring three of the pets down with his own dotted eyes. He figured they would take his plan out of context the second that he mentioned the sweet and lovable junk food, high in calories that anybody in the world would love to enjoy. The hamster smiled as he squinted his eyes just before he spilled out the specifics of his plan.

"...Chocolate cake."

The former word had Charles and Cliff back off just a step or two. Now they had a feeling they knew where Geo was going to go with his plan. It had some bit of potential, just enough that it had the two deviously snickering under their breaths.

They rubbed their paws together. "I think I know what yer thinkin' dere, Ham," Charles said.

"Now dat ya mentioned chocolate." Cliff added.

"Believe me you guys," Geo said before giving off a satisfied wink. "I like to do a bit of research sometimes."

Walt was understandably confused about the hamster's plan. "I don't get it," he uttered. "How exactly is this even a good idea? We're just going to feed him the cake?"

Geo turned to the perplexed canary. "Exactly." he simply answered. "You'll see where this goes overtime. I'm willing to bet it'll surprise you when it does." He scratched his head, reflecting back on the past two days. "And I think I know exactly where to find some of that chocolatey goodness."

Cliff rubbed his paws together. "Well what are we waitin' on?" he spat. "Let's get a move on fer pete's sake!"

As the pets were about to set the hamster's plan into exhortation, Charles stepped just outside of his pooch pen, blocking the three pets inside as he wanted to say something regarding the plan.

"Wait a sec," the dog uttered. "How are we gonna lure dat lil' runt back out here again?"

That question along had them thinking for a moment. Despite that he had a point, it was a pain in their rear ends that they had to repeat the same step multiple times. They had to remember that they couldn't show their true intentions in front of any of the siblings in the house, or else it could be the end of their bonds of love for each and every one of them. It's not like they were ninjas or anything, with good abilities regarding swiftness and stealth. No matter, whether they didn't want to boil down to repetition of a process, the pets were desperate to get it all over and done with.

Cliff, Walt and Geo all sighed as they shook their heads, they were all pretty stumped with ideas. "I dunno, dog." the cat said. "Fresh out ta be honest wit' ya."

"What the cat just said." Walt added, glancing down directly at the grass.

Geo thought of something that could possibly work out. Whether or not it was going to be successful as it turns out later on, there was a way to find out.

The hamster spat. "Maybe we don't have to…"

* * *

About a half hour later on into the day, Charles stuck his head through the doggy door. To his surprise, nobody seemed to be into the kitchen at the time. He was sure enough that nobody would mind if they took a look inside the fridge for something to devour.

It's time to resort to exhortation, once again.

Charles gave a signal, gesturing to the rest of the pets as he pulled his head out of the door, leaving it open for them to enter without a sound, to which they did.

The infiltration was now in session.

Walt and Geo entered the house simultaneously as Cliff followed them in from behind. Insistent expressions painted their faces as they improvised a way to open the fridge. Cliff gestured to a kitchen towel over the kitchen sink as Walt flew over there to clutch the item between his beak. As the canary flew back over to the fridge, he wrapped one of the handles with the towel, before he tugged on it as hard as he could. Eventually after a few seconds of exertion, he was able to pry the door open, giving the animals any and all access to the food it contained.

There it was, just one small portion of the chocolate cake they had left in the fridge. Cliff smiled as his eyes squinted as Walt looked on in puzzlement. Cliff motioned over to Geo as he gave the feline a thumbs up before glancing back to the interior of the fridge. The pesky feline grabbed ahold of the plate that held the slice of chocolate heaven as he would soon set it down on the checkered floor behind him.

Watterson emerged from the dining room without any warning whatsoever. The sounds omitting from the kitchen had his curiosity peak like never before. He tilted his head as he waited there, quietly observing the pets raiding the fridge. Up until he let out a tiny little sneeze, his stealth immensely dropped.

The three pets turned around immediately, finding little ol' Watterson in the flesh. His sudden appearance had all of them freeze in place as if someone just happened to pause a television show to go do something important. They had no idea what to do next as they continued to stare down the sweet, energetic animal with his little tongue sticking out.

Cliff had an idea on a diversion. He sheepishly smiled at the puppy as he pushed the slice of chocolate cake towards him before he spat some words to him.

"Here ya go," he said. "Hope ya enjoy it!"

Cliff zipped out the doggy door before Walt and Geo did the same exact thing a split second after. Watterson was quite confused as to what was going on with the Loud's pets as if they were up to no good. Then again, his curiosity seemed to peak once again as he grew fixated directly at the slice of cake sitting there on the floor. His stomach rumbled greatly just staring at it. He was hungry now, so he had to eat something to make himself satisfied.

The pup walked over to the slice of the cake and chowed down on it without a care in the world. To him, in the mind of a curious animal, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He couldn't believe they were being nice to him despite that he had a feeling they were jealous of him just for being part of the Loud family.

Unbeknownst to him, he was getting weaker as he continued to devour the sweet chocolate goodness with looks of heaven. Although he didn't know his health was getting worse overtime along with Walt, he didn't care. He would eat anything to keep himself from starving.

After one final lick of his lips, he was done. His life was slipping away as he slowly fell to the floor as he stepped away from the plate. Seconds later inching towards the dining room to return to one of the Louds, he was finally motionless, never to move another inch again in his lifespan.

It was eerily silent now. The pets were curious as to how Geo's devious little plan worked out. One by one, they made their way back into the kitchen, only to be extremely surprised with the turnout of the hamster's dark little plan. Charles, Cliff and Walt took takes, shifting towards Geo and Watterson before the dog of the family walked over to the motionless puppy. He placed a paw on him, barely moving him in an attempt to find out if he was forever in a deep sleep.

Turns out, he was.

"Oh my gosh…" Walt said before motioning to the hamster. "I guess you do have a good plan after all."

"And it turned out flawless!" Cliff complimented.

"See? I told you I do my research." Geo smirked.

"But, in all seriousness, I didn't think that would kill him..." Walt uttered. "I thought it would at least be enough to make him go to the bathroom or something… at least that's what I heard."

"Well, at least our lil' problem is solved," Charles uttered with a smile on his face. "Now, we just hafta get rid of dis runt and we can finally put all a dis behind us!"

"And get our love back!" Cliff added.

Walt and Geo nodded before they made their way back out of the doggy door. Cliff turned to Charles as he had a couple things to spit out before they proceeded to their next phase of their grim plan.

"Now dog, you bring dat lil' troublemaker out in da backyard while I go get some shovels!"

Charles had an issue with the cat's part. "Why do we need shovels when ya got me?" he irritably spat.

Cliff was stumped. He sighed before he followed the canary and the hamster back outside. "Yeah, good point. Just bring da runt outside wit' us!"

Charles gave the cat a thumbs up before he exited through the doggy door.

It was just him and the motionless Watterson now. He stared directly at his fluffy backside before glancing back to the doggy door. He found an opportunity to take advantage of this. The dog checked his surroundings, making sure not a single human being or animal was around before he stuffed his cold nose near the felled puppy, inhaling deeply as if he were savoring a moment.

Well, at least he got to know him a bit better now, not that it mattered in the first place anyway.

The dog of the family looked back at the doggy door and spat "Ha!" before he dragged the poor puppy by his tail outdoors while the rest of the pets waited for him there.

* * *

愛


	8. Iniquity

Chapter 8: Iniquity

It was almost close to high noon. The skies were no longer a shade of blue now. Instead it was a different color. It was gloomy, dark and at a colorless scale. Clouds of a dark shade of gray filled the atmosphere as they pelted the neighborhood of Royal Woods down with light, drizzling rain. Soft blowing winds were added to the mix, as if a simple drench of precipitation wasn't dreadful enough. Yes, this is definitely some way to start an afternoon, especially on a Sunday.

Charles was still dragging the motionless Watterson as he casually approached the rest of his companions in the backyard. From this point onward, there was only one more thing they had to do before the four assumed everything would go back to the way it was before: bury the puppy's existence.

Not one of them had shared the slightest shred of remorse for putting an innocent puppy down because of their uncontrollable jealousy. They simply didn't care about who they had to frame. They didn't care about who they had to hurt. They didn't even care about who's health they had to corrupt. Four little savages like them could never let anything stand between them and their love and affection they received from all eleven of the kids.

The situation grew tense overtime. It was time to hide their gritty evidence.

Charles stopped dragging the lifeless pup as he set him down next to Cliff. He didn't waste a single second digging nonstop until a hole that about six feet deep had been created. Cliff, Geo and Walt all glared deep into the hole as the dog pawed away at the moist dirt.

After a brief moment, the hole looked deep enough to get rid of the evidence. They just had to hope that nobody would come close to finding out about their shenanigans. There was a good chance they'll get away with their intentions scot-free, since they knew the Louds would be oblivious about a lot of things going on around the household.

By now, the eleven siblings inside were probably wondering where exactly Watterson was. He hasn't been present around them for quite a while, they could be worried sick about the poor little animal. One could guess that they've arranged a quick search party for him to no avail. But, no matter. They would have never found him in time anyway.

Cliff smirked. He picked up the unresponsive little puppy and wasted no time as he dropped him down into the hole.

"Good riddance, love thief!" he uttered.

"See you never, bond breaker!" Walt added.

Geo couldn't come up with a catchy quip. "...I got nothing, so bye." he angrily spat.

Now that the pets spilled their final words to the felled creature, Charles got to filling the big hole back up again, albeit faster than when he dug one up.

* * *

There. It was all over. The hole was completely filled up. The poor puppy, forever erased from this world. He was out of the pets' lives for good. No more neglect from the kids, much love would come crawling back to them, they thought in their twisted minds.

They wanted to be happy that it's all over, but something else came to them. They weren't sure what it was, but they had a feeling the rest of the day wouldn't be a pretty sight to look forward to. They did do something dastardly they never thought that would do in their lives. It was to the point of getting traumatized. As long as no hints about any kind of division, they may just be able to put this behind them once and for all.

"Well… g-glad dat's all over." Charles said, dusting off his paws.

"Ya got dat right, dog..." Cliff nervously responded.

Geo hesitated for a good second. "So… now what?" the hamster curiously asked.

Walt had a suggestion in his head in a snap, just like clockwork. "Now, we watch those sorry humans in the house come crawling back to us."

Cliff rubbed his chin. "I am a bit curious ta see what da humans are up to in dere…"

"Dey must be lookin' fer dat runt!" Charles said. "To da front windows, quick!"

Those five words had all of the pets on the move as they ran to the front of the house. They hopped on the porch as they paid their sights through one of the windows, one of the drapes immersing only a third of the view. What Charles, Cliff and Walt observed inside was almost every sibling in the living room, about to give up on their search party as they all roamed around the interior.

Lola was the one most outraged, her attitude alone made Lori look like a sweeter human being than she is. "What did you do with the dang puppy, Lynn?" she spat.

Lynn attempted to explain herself as Lana and Lincoln shared a glare towards the young athlete. "I don't even know how this happened!" she exclaimed, breaking a sweat. "I go to the bathroom for a few minutes and then he wasn't there anymore."

"Likely story, Lynn," Lincoln responded. "How do we know you're not just making up some stories?"

"Who said I was making up anything, you jerk?" Lynn retaliated. "I'm being a hundred percent honest here! It's not like I was intending to do anything bad to the poor thing. Why would I even think to do that?"

Lola grew suspicious. The teenage sports girl's response was something she'd never heard from her. Knowing how she was willing to blame others, but she didn't seem to remember her being truthful at some point. "I'm not sure if I should believe every single word that you had to innocently spill right out of your mouth…"

"Well, let's see about that." Lisa said, joining the rest of her sisters in the room. Everybody turned to her as fast as they could as they listened in to what the science prodigy had to offer to her siblings. "If you would like to prove to this family that you were spitting the truth out just now, please come with me upstairs."

"Alright, we don't have time to find out if I'm lying, Lisa." Lynn said.

"We have a dog to find and we're losing precious time!" Lana added, her voice progressively breaking after each word she spewed. "I just… I just don't know what I'd do without that precious little thing!"

Lincoln went to comfort his younger sister. He offered the tomboy a hug as she allowed him to wrap his hands around her along with a few pats to her head. "Me too, Lana," he softly spoke. "...Me too."

Charles irritably sighed along with the rest of the pets. So far, the ten siblings still haven't even acknowledged their existence in this family even after the events of yesterday. It was almost like they were dead to them. The dog was actually surprised that nobody in the living room had yet to accept the fact that Watterson might have ran away or something of the sort. Half of the kids had a small suspicion that he was just hiding from them, hence why the search party was put into place.

All they really had to do was look around for the four main pets that they knew and loved instead and they wouldn't care about the poor puppy. But no. They still cared about Watterson more than they did, little did they know the fact the he was forever gone, never to exist again.

"Bah, I was right." Charles uttered. "Dey still care about dat runt more den us!"

"Well, don'tcha think we oughta go in dere and get a better view?" Cliff said.

"I just want them to suck up to us already so sure, why not?" Walt answered, motioning to Cliff.

Not a moment to spare later, there was subtle voices of sniffling in the distance. Charles caught notice of the sounds and turned away from the window to observe a depressed little girl with her mother holding some flyers about their missing dog. Her name was Clare. She may be young in appearance, but a total cutie as well.

Her search for her dog lasted well over twenty four hours so far. The animal was her true companion to her family. It was her playmate 24/7, heck, it was even her best friend for a couple of years now. It truly meant the entire world to her. Without him, her world would come tumbling down in an instant.

Clare sniffled, trying to the best of her ability to fight back her own tears. "Mommy..." she said. "W-we're gonna find… my little Watterson, right?"

Cliff, Walt and Geo joined the white pit bull, watching the mother and daughter share their sad conversation. Their curiosity would get the better of them sooner or later. They paid good attention to each and every word they said to each other. It was like eavesdropping, but there wasn't anyone else out there to talk to in the void neighborhood.

"I don't know, my darling..." Clare's mother responded, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She felt sorry for her. She clearly felt her daughter's pain just as much as she did. It's almost like she knew what it was like to lose a friend.

Clare shed a single tear as she sniffled again. Her voice broke down again as if she was on the verge of squalling. "Please mommy, y-you have to help find him with me… promise me you'll do just that..." Tears were shedding. "I'll never be able to find another good dog like him if we l-lose him forever…"

She ran into her mother's arms, gushing her eyes out as she. Her guardian sighed as she sympathetically threw her head down. "I can't promise you that we'll find him after a couple of days but…" she rubbed her daughter's head. "No matter what, I'll help look for him for an extra day after today. I promise… not to let you down."

Clare sniffled again. Determination filled her as she fought her tears once again. "T-thank you so much, mommy..." she uttered as a flyer flew from her mother's grasp as it headed towards the Loud residence, thanks to the gushing winds.

"Anything for you, my dear." her guardian responded before they continued walking throughout the neighborhood as they searched for their missing dog.

The flyer managed to land just in front of the porch of the house, exactly where the pets stayed at before it became stationary, face down. It had the animals nervous, heck, it specifically got Charles and Cliff shaking in fear some strange reason. What if they did something evil, such as taking out a dog that belonged to that little girl? They all had an eerie feeling inside that they would never live down something like this if it was confirmed. They will never know until someone flipped the flyer over.

Anxiety filled the animals. "G-guys?" Charles said, breaking the silence before he sluggishly gulped. "Ya don't think… dat runt belongs ta dat kid... r-right?"

"Nah… It can't be." Cliff nervously answered.

"I… really doubt that." Walt added, acting just as tense as the feline.

"Yeah… w-what you guys said…" Geo uttered.

Horror soon overcame their expressions and behavior as the dog walked to the flyer to flip it over. Sad gasps from the pets ensue once they gazed upon what the flyer had to depict: It was a photo of Watterson, the same exact dog they just poisoned and buried in the backyard not too long ago.

Oh no.

The pets' eyes widened and shook horizontally, almost to the verge of shedding some of their remorseful tears. That was it. This turnabout had them all realize their absurd actions officially made them monsters. Given the little girl's crying, and the fact they just now found out they got rid of her lovely and adorable companion filled them with complete remorse.

Salty liquids started to stream down each and every one of the pets' faces as they all realized their traumatizing mistake.

"Aw no…" Charles whimpered. He was really downhearted now. "What have we done?"

Cliff sniffled as he wiped away some of his waterworks. "I can't believe we just t-took away a sweet 'n innocent pup like him away from dat poor little child…" he barely uttered.

Walt covered his face with his left wing. "That poor kid…" he mourned. "She doesn't deserve to have this happen to her."

Geo shook his head, staring down at the porch. "T-this is all my fault..." he spat. "If only I hadn't suggested using chocolate cake as my plan…"

The hamster started bawling. His deep sadness definitely needed some comfort at a time like this. Charles walked over to Geo, almost reaching to the point of howling from sorrow. Cliff and Walt joined in not long after. Now, it was just the four crying animals together as they made their attempts to comfort one another.

Charles spoke once again, just after the sounds of sadness managed to settle down after a brief moment. "Ya know… I was completely wrong about dat lil' runt." he said, wiping the tears off of his face. "He was like da son I never had. How could we let ourselves seethe with rage ta get rid of dat pup? I mean, he didn't mean us no harm. Dat poor thing musta gotten loose at sum point."

The more the pets thought about it, the white canine seemed to have a point. Watterson did wander off on his own in the middle of the night somehow. Because of his own little curiosity, he got two things, affection and hate at the same time. Not only that, he would soon lead to his downfall, all thanks to the pets. It was truly morbid, but clearly heart wrenching for at least most people.

"Yeah…" Walt sadly answered. "Ever since he was part of this family just yesterday, our lives were a living heck. We might not have liked it, but at least now we learned that being jealous over another animal is guaranteed a pretty nasty result."

"I almost want ta dig da poor pup out from the backyard and try to get him back…" Geo uttered. That was an idea that sparked inside the mind of a white canine.

"Y'know what, Ham? Yer absolutely right," Charles said as he motioned to the hamster. "We've gotta set things right fer us, da pup, and dat kid!"

"It's da right thing ta do after all." Cliff said.

Determination filled the white pup "Alright, boys," he spat, extending his paw out. "Paws 'n wings in."

Cliff, Geo, and Walt all did so without having to involve their hesitation. This was a chance they had to clear themselves of their bad names they received just not so long ago. There were no shortcuts to this one, they had to handle this the hard, real life way. No matter what will happen along the way, their minds were completely fixated on setting things right of what once went horribly wrong.

"Break!" Charles exclaimed, before Cliff, Geo, and Walt wasted not a second mimicking the dog's solitude word in assurance. After a long while attempting to recuperate, they were now faced with a new task: resuscitating Watterson.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I do feel the need to apologize for neglecting this story in the first place for seven whole months, but a series got in the way and other stuff I have to take care of that's important to me. But, I really hope I can leave off an impression on any of you readers out there who decided to read into my very first fanfiction on The Loud House. I seemed to improve greatly overtime and it's thanks to everybody that came to me personally and helped me grow as an amazing fanfiction writer._

 _As of right now, there's only **one more chapter left** before this story is finally complete! Be on the lookout for it sometime tomorrow for how it all ends! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Atonement

**_A/N: Thank GroverFan for this idea. I honestly didn't know that was even possible. Big ups to him!_**

 _OK, here goes!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Atonement

1:00pm

Big, horrifying mistakes were made in the past hour today in the neighborhood of Royal Woods. Everything seemed to go downhill as the four pets managed to set off a chain of depressing events. First was the unfortunate euthanization of an innocent puppy, then more pointless arguing ensued from the Louds, and even worse, to the pets' sympathetic shock, the poor girl who will now never find her dog.

The last part was exactly like taking candy from a child, except without any candy, but with an animal. What if the girl found out the devastating and morbid news about her dog? A sweet and innocent child like her would never be able to take that lightly in any way. It was too cruel of them to even think about doing so in the first place. Jealousy just had to overcome them all, leading them to resort to such a terrible crime to commit.

Watterson was just a sweet and docile little ball of fluff that didn't deserve the treatment he received from the four monstrous animals. He didn't mean to cause the four pets any harm. All he really did was curiously stumble upon the residence of the Loud family, desperate for something to snack on, until he was found by Lana in the kitchen. Nobody even took the time to question if he belonged to anybody at the time being. To be fair, he wasn't equipped with any tags around his neck, so it kinda made sense that the siblings assumed he was just a stray looking for a good home.

Sigh.

It was time to do the right thing. The pets had one final quest to complete that day, which was to seek atonement.

Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt all returned back to the backyard. They were willing enough to set things right once and for all. As they all continued fighting back their own salty liquids, Charles and Cliff got to digging at the same pinpoint location to where they buried the little girl's puppy.

"We gotta hurry, cat!" Charles exclaimed. "I have a feelin' dere's still time!"

"Ya don't hafta say dat twice!" Cliff uttered back.

"We can do this you guys!" Geo added, clenching his paws in.

"Clearly." Walt spat.

The white dog and black feline dug down deep as fast as they could, hoping to reach Watterson's body in time to make an attempt to revive him from his slumber state. Pressure impaled the pets' nerves overtime the second they finally reached the poor little animal. There he was, immobile in the moist dirt. It was arduous for them to hold their tears back just looking at him. They had to pull through until the end.

Confidence filled Charles as he gave off a glare. "Alright, pup," he sorrowfully said as he grasped the fluffy canine. "Don'tcha quit on me… not like dis."

The dog and the cat of the family hopped out of the hole they dug up once again before the former set Watterson down on his back. The pets all surrounded the poor thing as they had to figure out how to save him from his sleep while there was time slipping by faster than they could've thought. Everybody had to think fast. Putting their domesticated brains together for a brief moment, they were sure to come up with a solution in no time at all. The hamster scratched his head in a frantic motion before it hit him dead in his rodent head.

"I got it!" Geo uttered in relief before pointing right at the white dog. He had an idea that involved gastric lavage. He had a feeling it could work. It's only been about an hour since he ate the chocolate cake. There was still time after all to try and pump it out of the canine's system. "Dog, keep pushing down on his stomach until I tell you to stop."

"Gotcha!" Charles swiftly retorted. The dog took both of his paws, pushing down on the fluffy canines's belly to no avail. Geo turned to the cat now. He had a feeling that he knew how this would go down.

"Cat, we don't happen to have any tubes around do we?" the hamster asked. "...preferably the ones that are flexible?"

Cliff thought about it for a split second. He might have an idea as to where he might find one. "I think so?" he answered before he ran off to get it. "Hold on!"

The hamster finally turned to Walt. He had one more thing they needed for his idea to really spark into session. "Bird, get a bucket." he spat.

Walt was understandably disconcerted. "Why do we need a-"

"Just do it! Hurry!" Geo commanded.

Walt flew off to find the desired item. "Uh, okay!"

Cliff returned with the tube that the hamster requested. It was a little lengthy but the ends were small enough to make some progress. "Okay, why do ya need dis thing?" the feline curiously asked.

"Insert one end into that dog's mouth." the hamster commanded.

Cliff did so without hesitating for even a second. Unfortunately, he inadvertently inserted that end of the tube into the mouth of the family dog. It caught him off guard for a small moment before he spat it out, calling the feline out in the process.

"Not me, ya dope!" Charles irately said.

Cliff shook his head before putting the end of the tube into the fluffy dog. "Sorry, pal."

"Yer fine, cat."

Walt returned back to the rest of the pets, holding a bucket that's barely filled with water with his feet. He immediately set it down, clearly trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, I have the bucket." Walt uttered. "What now?"

"Next we're just going to need some warm water." Geo suggested. "Who's going to get it?"

Charles was willing enough to volunteer, along with the black feline. "We've gotcha covered, Ham!" he said, grabbing ahold of the bucket in question.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Cliff added before the two zipped inside the doggy door that would lead them back into the kitchen.

Walt had a question or two regarding every single item he confidently requested. "What's with all of these items you're telling us to get? Are you just messing with us? I'll be so mad at you if all of this stuff has nothing to do with saving-"

"Trust me bird, it will." Geo rebutted. "Like I said earlier, I love to do research on my own personal time. I get so bored just rolling around in this crummy old transparent hamster ball each day so I'd figure why not do something interesting for once to make my days a little more interesting, you know?"

Walt hesitated with his reply for a moment, but not before letting out a sigh. "Alright then… but I will have to say, I have no idea where you're going with all of this."

"You'll see in a few." Geo winked. "I know what I'm doing."

Charles and Cliff returned faster than a speeding vehicle with he bucket filled with warm water, just as Geo requested. They hoped the hamster knew what he was doing, otherwise there goes some time they could've used down the drain.

"Alright, Ham." Charles uttered. "We've got yer warm water."

"Now what do ya want us ta do wit' it?" Cliff said, before everyone curiously turned to the hamster.

He squinted his eyes, spilling the deets of his command. "Alright now, here's what we're going to do." Geo said, before pointing to Charles. "Dog, hold the tube steady."

"Gotcha." Charles simply answered as he got a good grip of the tube.

The hamster turned to Cliff. His task wasn't as much of a cinch as holding the tube, but it's not that complicated to execute either. "Cat, slowly pour some of that water down that tube." he desperately commanded.

"Alrighty then." Cliff responded, infusing the warm stream of liquid down the flexible conduit that led to Watterson's poisoned insides. There was some bit of spillage but at least the majority of it managed to fit inside the tube.

"Good," Geo said. "Now, put the end of the tube inside that hole you guys just dug up."

Charles did so without even hesitating for a nanosecond. It dangled down, waiting for fluids to exit from the stomach of a small puppy. He, Cliff, and Walt looked back at the hamster for more instructions on what to do now from this point.

"Alright, let's try pushing down on his stomach once again." the hamster strongly suggested.

Charles popped some of his knuckles before he got to work. He pushed down on his belly, albeit with a little more force this time. To the others' surprise, there was progress being made. Geo definitely knew exactly what he was doing. Charles, Cliff, and Walt wanted to be proud of him now, but there wasn't the time for that just yet.

Watterson's stomach was currently being lavaged now. The puppy's fluids slowly streamed down the tube and into the hole the pets dug up to get Watterson out. It went on for at least a brief period of time before nothing more could be extracted from the poor animal.

That was it. There was nothing more they could do now.

Geo gave off a sigh. "I think that's enough." he said, convinced that every bit of the poison was extracted. "Dog, please remove the tube."

Charles did as commanded. He slowly removed the tube from Watterson's mouth and set it aside. "Ya sure dis is gonna work, Ham?" he dolefully asked.

Confident about his idea, Geo replied, "I'm sure of it."

They all waited for the end result of his plan. All of their efforts that were put into exhortation should be enough for Watterson to awaken from his current state. They sat there and observed the animal for a good brief moment, waiting for it to finally budge.

He never did move a single inch.

After everything they've did to save an innocent puppy, it inevitably failed. Every single pet had their eyes filled up with saltwater once again. They couldn't believe he wasn't in motion. The dog was the one most upset. He was almost on the verge of gushing his eyes out from this turnabout. It was something he would never live down. A cruel mistake that lead to a devastating nightmare for all the pets involved. All of their consciences, forever tarnished because of their jealous attitudes.

One by one, they all threw their heads down in complete shame and regret. They all even shed a single tear in the process another time. They all tried their best to have a change of heart by helping the poor dog breathe the same air as they did once more, but all the potential options they had left from this point are now lost forever.

Absolute silence and mourning took over the pets, until…

 _*cough, cough*_

Those two sudden coughs caught every pet off of their guard. It had them raise their heads up high, looking for the source of the coughing.

Wouldn't they know it, the coughing came from Watterson. He ejected a small portion of matter out of his system, finishing with a small cough before he was unbelievably able to stand up on his own four legs. He barked as he ran around in circles, much to the shock and amusement of the pets.

They did it. They couldn't believe Geo's little plan actually worked out well.

Gratified expressions filled the four pets as tears still streamed down their faces. Charles couldn't help himself but run to the revived animal and wrap his paws around him. Cliff patted Geo's transparent ball while Walt gave him a hug for a job well done.

Charles cuddled with the small pup before he spoke. "T-thank you…" Watterson uttered. "I-I can't believe you went through all this trouble to... save me…"

"It was all worth it, kid." Charles said to the little fluffball, trying to hold back his tears as he stroked his fur. "Anythin' fer a pup like you."

Watterson tearfully smiled to the white bulldog before he gave him a lick on the cheek. "You're… you're like my hero…"

Charles sniffled to his compliment. He wasn't sure what to think of it since he doesn't feel like one at all considering what just happened this morning. But, he was willing enough to accept it. He and his comrades saved a life today, and that's one of the important things that mattered to them all.

Charles blissfully licked the puppy back. "Aw, shucks. Dat meant a lot comin' from ya."

The dog toughened up, along with Cliff, Geo, and Walt as they surrounded the pup with a load of remorse painted on their faces. They figured it was time to tell Watterson the truth. In their mind, they were hoping the sweet little furball would take the news lightly and was willing to forgive them after everything that happened.

"Ya see kid," Cliff uttered, about to start some dialogue with the puppy. "We were completely wrong about ya. We shamefully let our own jealousy get da better of us."

Walt acted contrite as he connected to the apology. "We couldn't stand being ignored by our dumb family and for the longest, we thought it was because of you… so we had to do something about it. Lending you that chocolate cake was one of the biggest regrets we'll ever have. To be fair, I didn't know that actually poisons animals like us."

Geo put his head down. "In the end, we learned something after going through all of this place from below: Jealousy is never a good trait to have, and that you can't keep a good dog down."

"Yer okay in my book, lil' pup." Cliff added towards a tearful Watterson. "Now, dere's just one thing left ta say ta youse."

The pets all said in unison as they gave Watterson a comforting hug, "We're sorry."

Charles drooped his ears, throwing his head down once more. "I hope dat someday you'll forgive each 'n every one of us fer what we've done to ya..."

Watterson was willing enough to forgive them all. His happy, yet curious attitude plus four remorseful animals that were determined to save Watterson from an endless slumber would equal at least some type of resolution from all parties involved.

"I do." Watterson simply stated. "All of you have been so kind enough to save my life. And for that, I will always remember you guys as the greatest heroes I have ever crossed paths with."

The pets all took turns showering him with their unconditioned affection. Strokes and pets to the head and backs ensued for a brief moment before they put it to a halt.

"Now dat's all over 'n done wit', we gotta getcha to yer kid." Charles urgently suggested.

"Right," Cliff agreed. "She must be worried sick about him."

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

The pets arrived at the residence where Clare currently resides. They took a good look at the exterior of the house before Cliff looked down at the flyer. The address was an exact match. They found it, and just in time.

"Dis must be where ya belong, kid." the cat said.

"Dat must be da place." Charles added.

Watterson gasped. "My home!" he exclaimed, bouncing up an down with mere excitement. "Oh, how I miss this place!"

He ran to the front door. All that's left now was to ring the doorbell. He jumped up as high as he could to try and reach it to no avail. It didn't work.

"But, how am I going to reach that button thingy up there?" he sadly wondered.

Walt flew next to the puppy. His answer that he need was just the yellow canary. He winked at him with a smile before he pecked at the doorbell. It omitted a sound that went on for a brief moment as Walt flew back on top of Geo's clear ball.

"I'll miss ya, lil' pup!" Charles said, waving at him.

"Don'tcha wander off again now, ya hear?" Cliff added.

Watterson turned back to the four pets, almost on the verge of shedding another saltwater tear. He smiled on as he swiftly wagged his little tail. "I love you guys…" he whispered.

The pets hesitated as they smiled to Watterson one last time. "I love ya too, kid." Charles tearfully uttered back, knowing they'll soon make another connection in the future.

They were well on their way back to where they belong, a family that consists of one boy and ten girls. They've never been quiet a single day in their unique lives, neither were the four animals. Their mission was finally complete. They couldn't wait to cross paths with the kids again, even though they haven't really seen them all day today.

As Watterson turned his visions back towards the front door, it casually opened up wide, revealing a still sorrowful Clare in lament. The moment she laid eyes on her missing dog that stood directly in front of her sights, she obtained the sudden urge to finally elicit a tearful smile.

Finally. Reunited at last.

"Watterson!" she exclaimed, picking her dog up from the pavement as she hugged him firmly. "Y-You found your way home! I missed you so much, boy!"

She set her dog down as fret filled her mind for a brief moment. "Promise me you won't run off anymore? Y-you had me worried about you for days."

Watterson barked to her in response. He even wagged his little tail as if he were keeping her words as a promise.

Clare lightly smushed her face on her dog as if she was snuggling him. "Aww, it's great to have you back, boy!" she happily said. "Come on, you must be hungry!"

She closed the door from behind, happy that she's found her dog. It was almost like they were inseparable.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Back in the Loud residence, unable to find Watterson anywhere in their household had the kids, sans Lucy lamenting about their missing pets. Fret and tears filled them all, now wondering where Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt could be at this hour. They spent most of their time looking for them too after the sudden disappearance of the little fluffball.

"I can't believe ourselves, you guys." Lincoln uttered. "They probably don't even care about us anymore ever since Lana found that dog. I unintentionally had to brush off poor Charles for the little guy. Why did I have to do that?!"

"I checked all of the upstairs rooms for them!" Lana said as she shed a tear. "I can't believe they're… they're… gone!"

The mud loving tomboy covered her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. Lola went over to comfort her twin. Knowing how attached she was to animals, she looked like she needed it.

"I just wish I could make a formal apology to the bird." she said. " I really didn't mean to lash out at him like that."

"Same with Cliff here, dude," Luna added. "I scolded him after he inadvertently touched some of my drum equipment. To be fair, I can't blame him. Accidents happen right?"

"You know what they say?" Luan said, loud and clear. "Curiosity _shunned_ the cat!"

"Now's not the time, Luan." Lori said. "We can literally get through this together. Me, Leni, Luna, and Luan will grab some photographs on the pets while the rest of you prepare some posters."

 _*Arf! Arf!*_

Two barks from Charles had the siblings shifting their curious attention to their enthusiastic pets. They were happy to make another connection again as the kids ran over to shower the animals with affection. Cheering and petting ensued all around. It was all over.

"Charles!" Lana said, stroking his head. "I missed you boy!"

"Doggy, doggy!" Lily added.

"Where have you been, Walt?" Lori said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." Lola said as Walt flew over to land on Lola's head. The pink princess reacted as if it was personal, again. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Walt flew upwards as he gave off a glare to her once again, influencing Lola to take back what she said. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to say that!"

"I am amused with your return, fellow cricetinae." Lisa said to Geo. "Welcome back."

"Sorry for yelling at you dude." Luna uttered, petting the feline on his stomach.

"You're a good kitty, don't forget that." Leni added. "Or was it feline?"

Luan popped up from her shoulders, about to crack another pun. " _Feline_ good today?" She let out a laugh. "Get it?"

"Yes…" Lincoln said. "We get it."

The middle child turned to Charles. He had a couple of words to say to his best friend in the world. "I'm really sorry I blew you off for another dog." he said, only to get growled at in response from the vexed dog. He couldn't even bear the sight of his prepubescent face after getting betrayed by the one child he loved to hang out with the most. His sisters turned to the two to watch the devastating conversation unfold.

"Charles, please…" he begged. "That was a grave mistake that I've made yesterday and I swear to you now that I'm never going to do that again."

The dog crossed his arms. That was a sign that it was going to take a lot more than a simple apology to gain his trust back.

"Look… I know I messed up bad for you. But please, let me make it up to you in anyway that I can. I-I can take you out for a walk! I'll let you eat all the pet treats you want! I'll even let you mark your territory in this house!"

"Ew, gross!" Lori and Lola reacted.

Lana was okay with it, given her hygiene status. "Eh, I don't see a problem with it…"

"From now on, I'll let you do whatever you want and I promise not to lash out at you for anything. You're our dog, Charles. I love you."

Most of the sisters started to daww in delight. It was a sweet bond between a boy and his dog in their peripheral sights.

Lincoln laid down the one piercing question he desperately needed an answer to. "C'mon Charles, will you please forgive me…?"

After thinking about it for a brief moment, Charles figured why not. There was still a shred of trust he had left for Lincoln. He couldn't stay mad at the child forever. He cared about him deep inside and couldn't stand the thought of losing his trust for him forever.

Charles glomped the middle child of the family as he swiped his tongue upwards on his face several times. He was glad enough to accept the boy's apology. Lincoln laughed as if somebody was tickling him. Blithe filled him as he lifted the canine off of him, wrapping his arms around him before he petted him on his head.

"Thank you, boy!" the boy said with a tear streaming down his face. "I knew you would understand."

Finally, the pets got back what they wanted after a difficult weekend they all had to unwillingly endure. All they can hope now is that it wouldn't ever happen again for all of eternity. The kids all seemed to learn that it's not worth it to throw away years worth of love and trust over a new animal in the household. Every single pet deserves the same amount of love and care as any other pet.

The kids all surrounded the four pets they all know and loved for a long time. "We love you guys." The Louds all said in harmony.

Out of the deep blue, they all heard a voice.

"We love ya too!"

The sudden Brooklyn accent caught everybody off guard as they didn't know where it came from. Some assumed there was another man in the house, others assumed that one of their pets was able to talk all along. They all looked to their animals for a brief moment before they all landed their gaze on the four-year-old genius. They must have figured she might have something to do with this.

Lisa was clearly confused. "What?" she questioned. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

* * *

 **~The End~**

 _A/N: Finally, this is done and out of the way. Just in time for the 1 year anniversary of my first fanfic for The Loud House! This has been some adventure for the entire duration of this story. Though I do have to apologize for neglecting this for seven entire months. Again, I had a series in the way along with more important business I had to take care of, so if it weren't for that, this story would have been much lengthier! So there you go guys, My first multi-chapter fic is complete. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!_

 _Before I go: Shoutouts to **DasAntihero** for the help, **Omega Ultra** for proofreading one of my chapters, especially the third one as well as the idea to give the pets some dialogue, and best of all, **GroverFan** for this interesting ending idea. You guys are the best. (Go check them out sometime!)_


End file.
